El Destino Del Caballero
by Eddy Black Fire
Summary: Ya no queda nada por lo que real mente luchar, pero aun así estas aquí parado frente el muro de niebla para confrontar al destino, tu un caballero deshonrado, decaído, cuyo titulo es solo un recuerdo de un pasado glorioso, cuando tu abandonaste a tus camaradas en el campo de batalla, ¿que es lo que real mente quieres lograr? ¿que es lo que te motiva verdadera mente? Ornstein.
1. un triste recuerdo un triste soldado

Recuerdo un viejo sueño algo a lo que real mente no entendía hasta ahora solo fue una visión nunca fue realmente real y yo luche incansablemente para defender a una figura que real mente solo fue una imagen abandone a mis amigos en el campo de batalla solo por seguir ordenes deje que mis hermanos fueran a enfrentarse a aquel humano primigenio mientras yo defendía solo a una ilución pero estoy decidido ya no hay vuelta atrás iré a el pasado de olacile y liberare a mi hermano de aquel sufrimiento

Me desise de mi maldito compañero el cual nunca mereció mi aprovacion pues aquel que disfruta de el sufrimiento de los demás no merece ser llamado caballero no fue difícil aunque el tenia fuerza yo tenia destreza y una gran practica en la batalla y el solo se dedicaba a ejecutar

la batalla duro horas pero termine tomando su alma al final y deserte anorlondo la prisión donde gwyn me habia encerrado para quedarme cuidando solo un triste recuerdo de quien alguna vez fue su hija

Y me dirigí hacia el bosque donde la tumba de aquel venerable caballero que alguna vez fue mi amigo reposaba para pedirle un ultimo favor a aquel lobo que cuando lo conocí era solo un cachorro el me reconoció pues yo estuve ahí en sus primeros años de vida y el unico favor que le pedí fue que me diera aquel gran escudo el cual alguna vez sirvió para repeler hasta el ataque mas fuerte

Hooo sif mi viejo amigo lamento haber sido tan violento contigo pero fue la única forma para que me escucharas yo solo quería su escudo yo no quería su pacto mi deber no es liberar a los 4 reyes pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse siento haberte dejado muy herido siento haberte dejado marcas de por vida pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse lo siento sif pero mis necesidades son mas grandes que las tuyas y no estoy dispuesto a que nadie me detenga ni tu ni nadie puede hacerlo

Mi siguente paso fue eliminar al golem de cristal el cual tenia aquel objeto el cual ese hombre primigenio anhelaba tener devuelta y por ultimo fue matar a esa estúpida hidra que solo estorbaba mi camino puede que este oxidado pero en la cacería de dragones sigo siendo el mejor pero ahora que los dragones se extinguieron el titulo de asesino de dragones es solo un simple adorno

Al entra a aquella cueva y ver al golem dorado solo pensaba que las cosas no podrían ser mas fáciles solo un par de estocadas y cayo como un viejo árbol muerto desde que la guerra contra los dragones termino las cosas dejaron de ser un reto al morir la figura femenina de aquella chica fue lo primero que vi pero las cosas que me dijo no me sirvieron de nada pues la caída de olacile ya no solo hera una cruda verdad si no un simple chiste

Si tan solo no hubieran despertado al humano primigeneo olacile no habria caido si tan solo la busqueda de su humanidad se hubiera detenido si tan solo no hubieran despertado a la bestia aún seguiriamos siendo cuatro pero el hubiera no existe aquella señorita se trataba de la princesa de una tierra ya olvidada la princesa de el amanecer yo solo la deje sola y me dirigi hacia un lugar de el cual ya me habia olvidado el altar a la luz solar

Los medallones que resplandecían el honor y el pasado que alguna vez obtuve al pelear junto a mis compañeros se los ofresi al altar destruido que ahí habitaba los ofresi todos ya no los necesitaba y a cambio me dieron el milagro mas grande que laguna vez he tenido el máximo honor a los guerreros de la luz solar no me gustaría decirlo pero alabado sea el sol" con su respectiva pose" nunca creí que volvería a hacerla pero nunca es tarde para nada

Antes de irme me despedí de aquel gran ferviente seguidor de el sol aquel caballero que tenia aquella gran ilucion de obtener su propio sol buena suerte amigo pues la necesitaras

regregrese a aquella cueva de la cual un portal obscuro flotaba en el final de esta saque el collar con mi lanza en la mano y mi armadura puesta mostré aquel colgante al portal el lo anelaba mas que otra cosa y no tardo ni un segundo en presentarse su mano la cual salio como esperaba me llevo a el pasado de olacile Pero no me dejo donde yo quería me dejo en la entrada de el santuario pero de todas formas ni el guardián pudo detenerme puede que tenga el poder de el rayo de su lado pero yo soy el rayo al asesinarlo entre a el jardín real donde una zeta llamada elizabeth me recibió pero yo ya tenia una meta atravesé el jardín real sin ningún problema nada ahí hera rival para mi ni siquiera los guardianes de roca lograban retrasarme mi objetivo estaba mas que claro

lo único que logro impresionarme fue aquel gran dragón negro kalameet el dragón tuerto pero como había llegado se fue pero estaba mas que decidido recuperar mi titulo con aquel dragón ancestral y después de abrirme paso en las largas filas de jardineros y guardias de piedra final mente estoy aquí

Frente a el muro de niebla preparándome para lo que me espera detrás de este muro mi fiel lanza estará con migo durante toda la batalla y el anillo que me hace quien soy me dará la fuerza para enfrentarme a el al atravesar el muro de niebla lo primero que vi fue a una triste parodia de lo que alguna vez fue un humano mirando hacia el cielo y de un momento a otro fue atravesado por esa espada la que alguna vez rebosaba de uno de los honores mas grandes Que espada alguna pudo haber tenido en el gran ejercito de el caído rey gwyn total mente corrompida a la par de su dueño cuya capa azul uno de los símbolos de honor mas grandes estaba completamente desgarrada aquel símbolo de honor y gloria se había vuelto un triste y melancólico recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue y aquel caballero se veía mas que derrotado se veía corrompido destrozado sin duda el hombre que alguna vez fue murió hace mucho tiempo

Mi amigo mi camarada y hermano de armas el caballero ejemplar aquel que logro la hazaña de caminar por el abismo no hera mas que una sombra de su pasado la cual aún se veía como el gran héroe que logro repeler al abismo pero solo son historias la verdad esta aquí mirándome con aquellos ojos marchitos y sin vida de la cual nunca carecieron la niebla de el abismo comenzó a cubrirlo y dio un grito de el cual se denotaba mucho dolor aún muerto seguía existiendo un pequeño rastro de el que seguía sufriendo por fallar y caer ante el abismo

se coloco en posision de ataque y lanzo hacia mi el cadáver de aquel ciervo del abismo yo lo intercepte con mi lanza y termine desparramándolo contra el pizo la pelea acababa de comenzar y yo cumpliría con mi palabra lo liberaría de su sufrimiento

-hola artorias mi viejo amigo como estas me recuerdas soy yo ornstein-

el se lanzo hacia mi con su característica velocidad y su espada choco contra mi lanza sacando chispas que se veían cada vez que aplicábamos fuerza

-tomare eso como un no-

y así fue como comenzó nuestra pelea y esta vez ya no seria un empate esta vez era todo o nada y esta vez ya no lo abandonaría esta vez el abismo sentiría mi ira por corromper a mi mejor amigo

**Este fanfic lo hise como un tributo al juego que me mostro el otro lado de la desesperacion y que mejor que con mis 4 personajes favoritos de el Dark Souls este fanfic lo escribi principal mente para que se volviera una serie pero creo que real mente no funciono del todo principal mente por que deje de jugar el dark souls por mucho tiempo tiempo en el que me estuve dedicando a el estudio y a la imaginacion de nuevas series ya sea con la vida entre nosotros , la caida o los guardianes del universo y la verdad he notado una baja muy grande en mis escritos del dark souls y es por que no se como plasmar bien los sentimientos de culpa o de venganza y la verdad es que yo hago todo esto en parte por ustedes pero tambien en parte por que yo amo escribir y no ,me gusta querer escribir algo nada más por puro compromiso es por eso que voy a eliminar los capitulos que le siguen a este para reescribirlos esta vez para dedicarles más exfuerzo más dedicacion y en un todo por que real mente se lo merece**

**el dark souls se lo merece, ornstein, artorias, ciaran y gough se lo merecen tomén el primer capitulo como un one shoot hasta que haga las reediciones de cada capitulo sin exepcion por que siento yo que el objetivo de esta serie se perdío y el objetivo era más que nada mostrar en la perspectiva de un soldado derrotado por la vida intenta encontrar redencion y la encuentra liberandose de las culpas y los remordimientos y no como una novela por que para esas tengo La vida entre nosotros y esto tiene que ser una historia de redencion, de culpa, de aceptar el destino y seguir adelante con tonos obscuros y lugubres **

**gracias a todos por llegar hasta aqui y lo siento por todo como dije antes y no pienzo retractarme yo solo quiero entregar cosas de calidad y el dark souls es la serie que se merece cada parte de esa calidad **

**sin nada más por el momento me despido de todos con un gran abrazo y un beso firma**

**Eddy b.**


	2. Un Triste Pasado

El sonido de las armas chocando una y otra vez las chispas volaban los movimientos de ambos eran casi invisibles para el ojo humano normal

los golpes que sonaban a cada momento

¡GRRRAAAAAAAAAH! -Ornstein gritaba con cada golpe que él daba con su lanza- la espada y la lanza se movían tan rápido como si cada golpe se lanzará con una gran furia, sus velocidades sin duda se encontraban más que parejas, Y ninguno tenía la intención de detenerse.

El choque de las armas se escuchaba por todo el coliseo, uno más fuerte que el anterior cada uno más poderoso que el anterior, cada uno con más furia que el anterior.

¡RAAAAAAH! -Artorias gritaba con cada espadazo- sus movimientos se encontraban más que igualados los golpes resonaban sin cesar una y otra vez ninguno tenía planeado rendirse ninguno tenía planeado retroceder y así seguirán hasta el atardecer y ninguno de los dos podía perecer

El León y El Lobo, Animales hechos para pelear incesantemente. El Caballero y El General, Guerreros unidos para Matarse el uno al otro. Hermano y hermano,combatiendo por el dolor y La pérdida de la vida pasada  
y solo un ganador, A una sola costa. Matar o Morir, Esa es la verdadera cuestión

Mi Hermano, Mi Amigo, Mi Camarada aquí y ahora peleando para finalmente liberarnos  
yo lo liberare de su Sufrimiento y El de mi Culpabilidad

Su brazo colgaba de su cuerpo ese brazo con el que empuño aquel gran escudo, El brazo de Artorias, el brazo con el que se defendió de los dragones el brazo con el que defendió a Sif hasta su inevitable fin, Aquel brazo que ahora está roto y solo cuelga sin vida, cuelga se mueve Con Nula fuerza pues está completamente Muerto, Derrama Sangre corrupta y Me Hace Sentir como un Bastardo Por no haberlo ayudado, Cuando más me necesitaba

Todo el ya no tenía coherencia solo atacaba, ni siquiera peleaba con esa característica que solo el tenia, sabia que Artorias el legendario Caminante del Abismo había muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero el solo verlo me recordaba lo que alguna vez fue, Un Caballero Lleno de orgullo, un caballero con mucho honor, un caballero que ahora es solo una miserable sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, un miserable y triste Hollow.

En algún momento de esta historia, esto sería algo gracioso, él alguna vez dijo que Nunca dejaría Que la Maldición de los Hollow lo Afectará, pero ¿Quién es este sino el Guerrero que se entrenó para Ser Un guardián? Alguien que entregó su Vida por los ideales en los que fielmente creía, Que Dejó todo para defender Una causa perdida, Si lo pienso de esa forma me da mucha más rabia, él estaba tan seguro de ganar, sin duda Artorias fue un verdadero caballero, sin duda el fue un amigo, sin duda el fue un Hermano

Pero esa pureza esa alma tan pura, tan inquebrantable, tan incorruptible que él tenía fue su verdadera perdición, pues el alma más pura es La Más fácil de corromper, el alma más pura el la tenia y Manus la moldeó a su imagen y Ahora...Ahora él se ha vuelto aquello a lo que más Se había enfrentado Un Hollow

Qué más sino luchar Por Vivir, Únicamente para seguir sufriendo

Yo me movía tan rápido tan ágil al igual que el nuestros ataques, solo nos separabamos para recuperar energía y después volver a atacar, puede que él esté corrompido pero el se movía como si estuviera vivo. como si él siguiera siendo consciente de sus movimientos todas sus habilidades seguían con él pero eso, eso solo fue lo único que quedó en el

El sonido de la batalla tan gloriosa, tan imponente sin importar que seguíamos luchando con cada parte que nosotros, una y otra vez. ninguna batalla que yo haya tenido antes significaba ni una pequeña parte de las emociones que me causaba cuando luchaba contra artorias, uno tras otro sin parar sin detenerme los golpes resonaban sin cesar, la más poderosa batalla que nosotros hemos tenido estaba siendo al mismo tiempo la más épica, con mucho que dar con nosotros debatiéndonos a muerte, Seguíamos atacando seguíamos ejerciendo mas y mas fuerza esta era nuestra última pelea, esta era la última batalla. Yo rugía con gran fervor y el aullaba con mucha furia las chispas volaban los rayos se impactabanny explotaban en las paredes, El Humo nos bañaba a ambos y las brutales heridas que nos causábamos esta batalla, fue lo que yo siempre estuve esperando, por lo que yo rezaba todos los días para poder volver a dar lo mejor de mi y al final aquí estaba, Una verdadera batalla al final una verdadera pelea sin limitar mi poder sin limitar mis habilidades, sin duda la mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo. La Furia, Nuestra Furia no solo se lograba escuchar, nuestras armas al chocar tan fuerte, si no que se creía que en cualquier momento nuestras armas se romperían por tanto esfuerzo que aplicábamos, sin duda alguna esa batalla fue la más gloriosa que ninguna se ha tenido jamás y era ese momento en el que nosotros luchábamos. sin limites, sin ninguna restricción la única forma de ganar era Matar. mis relámpagos eran lanzados Ferozmente pero él los esquivaba con toda su agilidad. Las estocadas y los golpes que efectuábamos nos herían, pero aún así seguíamos peleando Sin detenernos. Y mientras más duraba nuestra pelea más nos agotábamos, pero rendirse no era parte de mis planes, mi objetivo estaba mas que claro aún con el dolor seguiría luchando. De todas forma he tenido un gran dolor dentro de mi al haberlo abandonado cuando más me Necesitaba, Ese día perdí a mi Hermano, Ese día perdí mi Honor, Ese día perdí mi Vida, Ese día mi hermano cayó ante el abismo, De un momento a otro el se lanzo hacia mi con su espada directo hacia mi pecho logre esquivar aquel golpe... pero no lo que hizo después, movió su brazo roto lanzando su sangre hacia mí haciéndome un fuerte daño, pero logre contrarrestarlo con una Lanza Relámpago, tanto él como yo estábamos agotados y muy heridos, pero no nos detendríamos hasta lograr ver al otro caer. Seguimos atacando Y Yo sin nada Más que perder tome su capa fuertemente y la jale

Y él hizo algo que no creí posible que el haría soltó su espada y sujeto mi brazo él no quería que yo revelara su rostro comencé a jalar su capa el con su brazo roto comenzó a golpearme solté mi lanza y comencé a jalar su capa con mucha más fuerza

-¡MUESTRAME TU CARA, LA CARA DE MI HERMANO, MUESTRAMELA AHORAAAAAA!"

logre hacer que me soltara y jale su capa, El sonido de su casco cayendo al piso, ya tenía su capa en mis manos voltee a ver a Artorias y eso fue lo que me quebró.

Su cara, su cara no se veía como la de un Hollow en lo absoluto, su rostro estaba realmente pálido su cabello Desaliñado, una barba a medio crecer, pero lo único que realmente fue importante fueron sus ojos, totalmente negros y llorando sangre negra, reflejaban mucho Dolor, Mucha, Desesperación y al mismo tiempo mucha Tristeza. Solté la Capa y comencé a Quitarme el casco, realmente quería ver el rostro de Artorias con mis propios ojos, sin el casco no pude evitar soltar una lágrima, Mi Hermano no solo sufrió, sino que en sus últimos momentos vivió una verdadera tortura. murió con una cara llena de preocupación, llena de miedo, llena de una gran angustia

Artorias no solo cayó ante el Abismo, si no que cayó sintiendo un gran temor, El Dolor de sus ojos lo reflejaba Mucho más Claro que el Agua, El Sufrimiento Del Guerrero Caído -Lo siento Artorias- volviendome a colocar el Casco, recogiendo mi Lanza y la Capa camine hacia Artorias. Mientras lo Hacía sentía mucha tristeza me coloque frente a él y hice algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo

Me lanze hacia el y Atravesé a Artorias con mi lanza, Justo en el Corazón, La sostuve con mis dos manos y lo levante hacia el cielo, el Relámpago no tardó en Hacerse Presente Para Acabar Con Lo que Ya Había Muerto. Hace Mucho Tiempo

Pasaron Unos momentos En el que Artorias Se hizo Presente, miraba al cielo infinito dejándose llevar por la muerte

El me dijo unas últimas palabras, Antes de que Me abandonara Para siempre Una Última Vez -G... Gra.. Gracias Hermano po... por liberarme de mi sufrimiento y por favor... Ese Pequeño Lobo. Sif es como un Hijo para mi. Siempre ve por el, Cuidalo En Mi Ausencia, No Podré descansar en Paz Si el no esta bien Prométemelo Por Favor- El Habia Levantado Una Mano hacia Mi

-Te Prometo Artorias que Sif Estará a mi cuidado, Te lo Prometo Hermano- Tomando Por Última vez su Mano-

-Muy Bien eso Fue lo que siempre quise, Adiós Ornstein- Artorias desapareció dejando tras de sí su alma la cual Había Quedado en mi mano, el último rastro de él Su Alma Oscurecida, Pero en el Centro Una Flama de color Blanco Como la Pureza que lo hizo caer

Tristesa, Odio,Ira y una Venganza.

No me contuve más Ya No Podía Contenerlo Más Por Mucho Más tiempo, y solté un fuerte grito al cielo, Con todo mi dolor toda mi Ira, todo mi Odio. Mi vida, la vida que me Arrebataron, Esta Es La recompensa por ser Más leal que un perro, Esta es La recompensa que obtienen Los Fieles seguidores de una Causa, Esto es por Lo que nos entregamos al Final, Todo esto Solo Para seguir Sufriendo

-¡MANUS ME VENGAREEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo

Y La verdad es que espero que les Haya Gustado

Tantos Meses De Ensayo y Error para Volver a entregarlo Pero ahora con mis nuevas habilidades

Muchas Gracias A MrSelfish Por Su Lealtad a esta Serie Que Vuelve A Renacer después de Tanto Tiempo

Gracias a Todos y hasta la próxima

De su Vecino Amigable

El Sorprendente  
Eddy Araña


	3. En Un Lugar Desolado

La Tristeza y el Dolor sin importar Sus diferencias, ambas siempre son las mismas y se sienten de la misma. Con Un Sabor amargo y de una Forma muy similar, pero eso no evita que me siga sintiendo demasiado mal como para ser verdad, Con la capa de Artorias envuelta en mi cuello voy caminando por un sendero muy estrecho.

La tristeza no me impedirá seguir adelante, Aun con todo el dolor de mi alma ya Quebrada sigo caminando y encuentro a mi paso lo que alguna vez fueron Perros. pero al igual que todo están corrompidos no es difícil asesinarlos son demasiado débiles

Y realmente no oponen ninguna resistencia un solo roce de mi lanza y caen muertos como si de un gran trozo de carne se tratara, Después de unos momentos me encontraba frente al muro de niebla listo para mi mas grande casería.  
Con el milagro del poderoso rayo de gwyn estoy preparado para mi destino.  
cruzó el muro de niebla y lo primero que me recibe es un risco, para ser sincero he caído de alturas mucho más grandes que está, pero eso no evita que sienta un fuerte dolor al aterrizar, De un salto me dispongo a caer hacia el vació pero antes de que me impactara contra el suelo amortigüé mi caída enterrando mi lanza en las rocas frenando mi impacto ya en el fondo comencé a ver mis alrededores.

Cuerpos chamuscados y despedazados por todas partes. es como si volviera a ver el pasado en la guerra contra los Dragones. mientras 1 dragón caía 30 de los nuestros sucumbían ante el inminente destino, En esos tiempos recuerdo como nosotros luchábamos, Uno distraía al dragón mientras el otro atacaba. pero yo en muchos casos no necesitaba de distracciones, Solo con mirar a un dragón todos sabían que ya estaba muerto, los atravesaba como si fueran papel Mi lanza no sólo penetraba sino que está atravesaba completamente sus escamas

Mi Velocidad y Brutalidad no se comparaban en nada, Artorias alguna vez me dijo que quizá yo había nacido para Matar dragones y Realmente eso era verdad.

Yo nací para matar Dragones, Pero aún ahora Aún en este momento solo quiero que me des tu fuerza en esta pelea Artorias. de un momento a otro el sonido inconfundible de un aleteo se hizo presente, Voltee mi cabeza hacia atrás Y ahí estaba el

El ultimo Dragón eterno, el Dragón cuyas escamas se teñían con el color de la oscuridad, En su espalda se encontraban una hilera completa de cuernos, su tamaño que supera los 3 metros y aquel ojo en el medio de su cabeza que brillaba con la esencia más pura del carmesí. Se paró en sus dos patas traseras y abrió su boca de la cual salió un gran rugido de guerra.  
El emprendió el vuelo abrió nuevamente su boca y El fuego comenzó a cubrir por completo la arena quemando, vaporizando y destrozando todo a su paso, tan rápido tan letal que casi y no lo esquivo, De un salto logre llegar a el muro de donde había descendido anteriormente mientras veía cómo todo se consumía por el Fuego, tan oscuro y mortal que logra quemar todo con solo tocarlo

Comencé a escalar el muro para volver hacía arriba, ya en la cima vi impresionado como todo se consumía por las flamas negras, ni siquiera el agua logró salvarse donde se suponía que deberían de haber charcos solo quedaban pequeñas fosas de las cuales salía el vapor.

kalameet sobre volaba mirando los alrededores, buscando mi cuerpo completamente calcinado, Retrocedí por unos centímetros corrí hacia el filo del risco y salte hacia el vació con mi lanza apuntando a la espalda de Kalameet.

Cuando impacte kalameet dio un fuerte grito de dolor, pues mi lanza se había enterrado de lleno justo en su Omóplato.

El comenzó a alzar el vuelo yo me dispuse a enterrar mi lanza nuevamente pero esta vez en su columna pero se inclinó hacia atrás haciendo que perdiera mi estabilidad y por muy poco me caigo de nuevo

Antes de que algo ocurriera logre sujetarme de los cuernos de su espalda y comencé a escalar, mientras más ascendíamos más el aire comenzaba a hacerse pesado y pronto muy escaso. Comenzó a sofocarme pero no dejaría que eso ocurriera, encendí un relámpago en mi brazo izquierdo y lo enterré en una de las alas de kalameet justo en las membranas y comencé a desgarrarla y sin soltar el Relámpago lo encaje justo en la otra de sus alas enterrándose con mucha fuerza justo donde esta se une a el cuerpo y lo solté.

Este explotó en una fuerte agonía, La única forma en la que su ala aún seguía unida a su cuerpo era con Tendones, Carne y Huesos Pulverizados, sin las membranas en una y los huesos destrozados en otra comenzamos a descender rápidamente.

Comenzaba a recuperar el aliento. Kalameet Se movía violentamente intentando quitarme de encima suyo, de un movimiento con su zarpa logró que yo me soltara, nuestra pelea se volvió en una caída libre y ambos comenzamos a luchar en el aire.

Kalameet comenzó a exhalar fuego para quemarme, yo en cambio yo lanzaba relámpagos y esquivaba sus llamaradas, me comencé a acercar apuntando mi lanza directo hacia su pecho.

Lo que no me esperaba era que antes que siquiera pudiera impactar me logró golpear con una de sus garras, afortunadamente logré bloquearlo con mi lanza, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que logró arrancarme la lanza de mis manos.

Mi Amiga, Mi Compañera, Mi Dragon Slayer, esto ya se había vuelto algo personal

Logre volver a tomar uno de los cuernos de su espalda y volví a escalar, El seguía moviéndose violentamente para bajarme de su espalda, pero no detuve mi paso hasta llegar a los cuernos principales de su cabeza y con mucha fuerza los jale hacia arriba haciendo que este alzará su cabeza agonizante.

En un desesperado intento por que lo soltara intento golpearme nuevamente con sus garras

Pero fue inútil Faltaban pocos centímetros antes de que impactáramos contra el suelo, di un salto hacia atrás aterrizando pegando una rodilla y un puño en el suelo para detener mi retroceso. Pero Kalameet no tuvo tanta suerte pues su cuerpo impactó directamente en el piso cuarteándolo al instante kalameet se levantó muy herido y tambaleante pero muy furioso dirigió la vista hacia mí y Dio un grito de guerra.  
Yo ya tenía un relámpago en cada mano.

Ambos nos lanzamos al ataque sus garras intentaban golpearme incesante mente y yo destrozaba sus escamas con mis relámpagos, estos atravesaban su pétrea piel y explotaban en una lluvia Eléctrica, la batalla era tan épica como la recordaba una verdadera pelea contra un Dragón, yo solo seguía lanzando Relámpagos hacia Kalameet mi objetivo era su ojo estos no lograban conectarse. Yo seguía esquivando todos sus golpes pero aún así seguía recibiendo daño por parte de él.

La batalla siguió hasta que solo me quedaron 2 relámpagos a ese punto yo solo había recurrido a esquivar todos sus golpes tenía que atacar directamente a su ojo

El se lanzó directo Hacia mi y logró derribarme abrió su boca de par en par para intentar devorarme sostuve su mandíbula con ambas manos, Kalameet comenzó a forcejear conmigo para cerrar su boca y despedazarme, seguía intentando que no cerrará su hocico pero mi energía se agotaba, miraba desesperadamente para encontrar algo que me ayudara.

Hasta que la vi clavada en una roca se encontraba mi Dragon Slayer a 3 metros de mi tenia que ir por ella, Tenía que ser Rápido Un movimiento en falso Podía ser Mi fin y Manus merecía sentir mi ira, Pero Tenía que pensar Más rápido que el Rayo. en ese momento comencé a sentir mucho calor mire hacia adentro de la garganta de Kalameet y este se preparaba para acabar con migo incinerandome.

Ese seria mi absoluto fin.  
así que antes de que el Reaccionara metí mi brazo dentro de su boca y el relámpago se Enterró en las paredes de su Boca, su lengua se movía con mucha Agonía por el dolor que el relámpago le provocaba. Se movía en un fuerte intento por alejarse de él, Desesperado por detener el Dolor.

Logre soltar el relámpago y Kalameet comenzó a moverse en un intento desesperado por retirar el relámpago de su boca, con un golpe directo a su mandíbula con mis piernas logré que la cerrara. Y el Relámpago exploto la boca del Dragón se quedó abierta pues la expoliación del relámpago logró destrozar su mandíbula haciendo que esta se quedara colgando, Entre Los tendones de Carne Despedazada y Totalmente Muerta.

Yo me dirigi rapidamente hacia mi lanza y de un tirón la logre sacar de aquella roca, -Estoy Completo- dije para Mis adentros Con Mi brazo Realmente Completo denuevo.

La Batalla contra el dragón tuerto era frenética, cada golpe era más que decisivo y nos quitaba mucha salud, pero sin importar el dolor yo seguía atacando. El intento derribarme saltando hacia mi yo rodé en el piso para esquivarlo él volvió a atacar golpeándome con su cola y con un golpe en la base de esta logre cortarsela. Kalameet Rugía del dolor por las heridas de su cuerpo y ni siquiera eso hacía que detuviera sus ataques frenéticos hacia mi. A ambos nos quedaba poca salud mi cuerpo se encontraba casi en su límite y él se encontraba igual aunque seguía con la convicción de matarme.

Corrí directamente hacia Kalameet para enterrar mi lanza en su Corazón, A escasos centímetros el se paro en sus dos patas traseras y su ojo comenzó a brillar, Mi cuerpo fue arrancado del piso.  
no puedo creer que haya caído en esa trampa. Kalameet comenzó a mover sus garras y yo sentía como mis extremidades se quebraban y estiraban  
El Las esta va estirando para desprenderlas de mi cuerpo

Las fuerzas me faltaban sentía que era mi fin.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia su ojo se encontraba tan cerca de mi. No, no me rendiría hasta Matarlo yo recuperaría mi Honor, Mi Título. Encendí mi último relámpago apunte hacia su ojo si este tiro fallaba sería mi fin, Ya No había Duda, Si este Tiro No acertaba, Mi Venganza, Mi promesa, Todo lo que soy y lo que Fui Moriría Aquí y Me perdería En soledad. La Miserable Soledad Siendo solo Un recuerdo perdido en el Tiempo.

Y lo Lance

El relámpago atravesó de lleno su ojo no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar y el relámpago explotó, El poder de Kalameet me soltó este cubrió su ojo gritaba, se movía y se retorcía de dolor sin quitar las manos de su ojo ya destrozado.

Con mis pocas fuerzas me levanté apoyándome de mi lanza comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

El cuerpo entero me Dolía Demasiado, Mire hacia Kalameet al cubrir su ojo la vía hacia su pecho se encontraba libre, pero me sentía muy agotado, me sentía cansado y débil cojeaba para dar mi último Golpe, Y no lo lograba por el dolor y el cansancio eso me hizo caer de rodillas.

La victoria estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, Si no actuaba rápido él acabaría conmigo

-Ornstein recuérdalo somos Hermanos- escuchaba la voz de Artorias en mi cabeza -Incluso En La muerte, Ambos siempre lucharemos juntos hasta el final.- Me volvía a levantar con más energía, Esas Palabras, Él Me estaba Dando su Fuerza, para levantarme Y pelear -Ahora vuelve a luchar, Asesino de Dragones-

Me lance hacia Kalameet, tan rápido como pude di un gran salto hacia él apuntando mi lanza a su Corazón, y la encaje completamente. Kalameet intentaba alejarme pero eso era inútil, yo me mantenía firme con todas mis fuerzas comence a levantarlo hacia arriba, el se movía cada vez mas y mas lento. Mi Lanza salió del otro lado de su cuerpo empalandolo completamente. La punta de la lanza apuntaba hacia el cielo y el resplandor de luz bajo hacia Esta, tan fulminante que terminó rematando a Kalameet. Dio su último grito y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

Al final dejo un pequeño rastro de sí mismo en forma de un Anillo Muy inútil Lo apreté en mi Mano Haciendo que este se Rompiera. Era demasiado inútil Para Considerarse Un trofeo de Caza. El verdadero trofeo se encontraba en el suelo, Tome su cola convirtiéndola en una espada como mi trofeo. Y yo me volví a alzar como el único e incomparable Asesino de Dragones.

**Bueno aquí finaliza el tercer capítulo del destino del caballero, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, antes que nada quiero decir que deje de escribir capítulos de esta serie porque quería dedicarme a mi otras serie pero ya que terminó la primera parte del entrenamiento de Sein Y La Vida entre Nosotros Está Prosperando Bien.**

**Y Esperar a que Todo salga Bien esta Vez**

**Dedicado a Mr Selfish y a**

**¡Ha si! una cosa más, quédense hasta el final para una sorpresa sin mas que agregar me despido los**

**Saluda Su Vecino Amigable.  
El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

Caminaba victorioso y orgulloso devuelta a seguir con mi camino, la capa de Artorias aún seguía amarrada a mi cuello como un símbolo de hermandad. Cuando volví a entrar al coliseo la vi ahí arrodillada frente a una tumba improvisada, la conocía perfectamente reconocería esa armadura donde fuera, aunque no se notara estaba llorando me acerqué a ella y me quite la capa y el casco.

Tenía razón estaba sollozando, coloque la capa en sus hombros para calmarla, ella volteo a verme por unos segundos vio mi rostro yo me había quitado el casco para mostrarle que realmente era yo Y no una Alucinación , puse mi mano en su cara para quitarle la Máscara y vi su Rostro su Cabello Negro Como La Noche, Sus Ojos Cuya luz No se había Perdido, aún y su expresión de tristeza. En ese momento aquel abrazo me recordó lo que era sentir el Calor de una Familia. Nosotros Compartiendo un Dolor Aunque no se siente, Al mismo Tiempo se siente con toda el Alma, un dolor que solo se suaviza Cuando es Compartido. Tan real Como Nuestra Hermandad.

Una Hermandad Que se había Quebrado hace Ya Muchos Años atrás.

-Ya Estoy Aquí Ciaran- Realmente Ella era Todo lo que quedaba de mi Familia.


	4. Ella Siempre Estuvo A Su Lado

Recuerdo como si aquellos días hubieran pasado ayer Artorias y Yo éramos más jóvenes, estábamos en la flor de nuestras vidas sin limitarnos sólo éramos aprendices apenas comenzábamos nuestro entrenamiento. Desde hace Mucho que él y yo éramos Amigos, Incluso desde el inicio de La guerra contra los Dragones, Ambos éramos como hermanos, desde Muy jóvenes ya habíamos forjado una Fuerte Amistad basada en nuestra Fuerza y al Haber crecido juntos, Además de una Chiquilla que siempre estaba Con nosotros con ella pasamos Muchas aventuras y descubrimos Más de lo que podíamos Hacer Juntos.

Cuando entramos a Los campos de entrenamiento No teníamos Muchas esperanzas d Sobrevivir a algo como una Guerra y mucho menos a Una de Gran magnitud como la Guerra Contra los Dragones Eternos.

Pero de algún forma Logramos sobresalir de toda la larga Lista de Guerreros que se habían alistado para morir en la Guerra.  
El era un experto con el espadón y yo con la lanza no tardó mucho para que se fijaran en nuestros talentos en el arte del combate.

Y pronto Comenzamos a Ascender, Fue un ascenso lento pero seguro, yo por mis habilidades en la lanza y mi ferocidad me convertí en general a una joven edad Artorias se sentía orgulloso de mi Logro pues ambos nos apoyamos sin importar las condiciones o Las diferencias Nosotros Éramos Hermanos de Alma, Hasta que el el logro llegar al rango de Caballero Real, en aquellos tiempos solo éramos dos.

Pero teníamos una idea en mente, ser una fuerza élite pero para eso tendríamos que ser más, Gough se unió a nosotros poco después De que nosotros Quisiéramos Comenzar con la Fuerza Élite, él simplemente era incomparable, El arquero que podía Rivalizar con nosotros dos en el Combate a Larga distancia, Se destacó del Resto Gracias a Su habilidad con el Arco. Juro y Apuesto lo que sea A que él podía dispararle a una mota de polvo a 3000 metros de distancia sin fallar.

Su astucia en el Arco nos convenció para añadirlo a Nuestra fuerza, además de que con el Tiempo descubrimos a un Gran amigo en el Alguien a quien yo le confié mi vida Incontables veces sin dudar por un Solo segundo, Ya éramos tres ya estábamos preparados para la guerra y para que la fuerza elite comenzará.

Muy Por nuestra parte ahora enseñamos a Luchar a Otros Guerreros bajo nuestra tutela y protección.

Una Fuerza de caballeros Superior a Cualquier Otra, Los Caballeros Plateados Y Negros

Pero entre Nosotros Tres faltaba algo, No sabíamos realmente Lo que era pero la Necesitábamos. Nos sentíamos de alguna Forma incompletos Y fue ahí en donde ella apareció en nuestras vidas, una de las Espadas del Señor joven, valiente, ágil y con una danza de espadas tan majestuosa que cegaba a quien lo viera, ella de entre una larga fila de guerreras logró sobresalir por su elegancia en el combate, Su destreza en la Espada y la Daga.  
Artorias fue quien la eligió para ser una de nosotros aún recuerdo como si eso hubiera ocurrido hace días,  
El y yo la Reconocimos Cuando se quito su mascara Por primera vez ante nosotros, desde que eramos solo unos Niños Ciaran era Nuestra cuarta integrante de Los 4 Caballeros De Élite, No creíamos que ella fuera Nuestra amiga, esa Niña tan dulce y Generosa se había vuelto una Guerrera de Cuidado aunque en un principio no pudimos Reconocerla, Pero con aquella máscara no la podrías distinguir.

La Amistad entre todos nosotros surgió como una Llama la cual creció y creció, Finalmente nos volvimos cuatro Artorias, Ciaran, Gough y Yo, la fuerza de Caballeros elite comenzó, Lo único que quedaba era demostrarle a Gwyn de lo que éramos capaces.

En los días de preparación Artorias y Ciaran se volvieron muy unidos casi Cuando éramos niños pero con una diferencia y se Notaba más claro que el Agua ellos eran inseparables, No sabía cómo interpretarlo pero me sentía feliz de alguna manera, Sin duda alguna la Llama de la Amistad comenzaba a Arder y a Crecer como una llama que desplegaba ascuas de un Amor. Ellos comenzaron una relación a espaldas de todos, el más privado y más celoso secreto de toda la gran armada de Gwyn y solo nosotros cuatro sabíamos la verdad.

Ya con nuestra fuerza Élite completa Gwyn nos entregó nuestras identidades al darle una demostración de nuestras habilidades todos y sin excepción. Yo obtuve mi anillo al partir una roca en dos y tu seguramente te preguntarás ¿Qué clase de hazaña es esa?, lo podría lograr cualquiera.

Bueno seguramente tengas la razon si es que fuera una roca "Normal", Pero esa roca realmente era una Escama de un Dragón eterno uno de los primeros dragones que existieron, Esta lograba destrozar cualquier Espada, inclusive la Espada del Rey Gwyn recibió una abolladura muy notable que lograba verse a plena vista, cualquier lanza era simplemente como si de un palillo se tratara, Se planeaba ser usada como un Escudo pero realmente si tu no tenias la fuerza, inclusive si no te tratabas de un Dragón sería algo imposible. Cada uno de nosotros demostramos nuestros potenciales.

Y Gwyn al aprobar nuestro equipo Élite nos entregó nuestros anillos la verdadera muestra de nuestra valía, Ya tenemos el poder de un Dios y estábamos listos para la Guerra.

Aunque Un hombre Intentó ser parte de Nuestro equipo, Un hombre que solo buscaba la Muerte, Gwyn no le permitió ser uno de los Nuestros Después de descubrir Su oscuro secreto, Yo No lo consideraba Un Guerrero noble y valeroso, Pero yo lo respetaba Hasta que Deserte Anor Londo Ese Hombre no era Ni un guerrero ni un ser Con Honor.

.

Pasaron casi 30 años para que la Guerra terminara.

Nuestras Vidas comenzaron Nuevamente, Nuestra Amistad se volvió más sólida pues ya no éramos Amigos, ahora Éramos hermanos que luchaban como si fuéramos uno, Ni uno más Ni uno menos, Todos reímos, lloramos, peleamos y sufrimos juntos como verdaderos hermanos. Y lo que se volvió en una relación Amorosa se volvió mucho más, aquella relación avanzó sin importar las Dificultades y la llegada de Sif los unió más

Aquella noche frente a la hoguera siempre la recordaré.

Los cuatro nos Encontrábamos juntos no teníamos las Armaduras, No teníamos ni Cascos ni Anillos solo teníamos Telas que Representaban Fielmente un Ropaje y a Nosotros Mismos, solo nos sentamos frente al fuego para disfrutar de aquella noche, La Última noche que pasamos los cuatro juntos Frente a Una pequeña Hoguera, Que Al igual que Nuestras vidas se termino dejando un Vacío y sin esperanza.

Y luego solo quedó silencio

-Ornstein por favor ¿podrías regresar conmigo? No te pierdas en tu mente Ahora-

Ciaran Me preguntaba con una voz muy apagada.

Ciaran Y Yo Nos Encontrabamos en la cima de Oolacile ambos descansamos frente a la hoguera, Yo me Encontraba perdido en recuerdos, en viejas memorias que Me recordaban el pasado que alguna vez pude disfrutar y ahora la realidad me golpeaba con toda su fuerza, Mi vida se había desvanecido como las Ascuas en el Viento, dejando tanto silencio y tanta Pena que era mejor Olvidar que alguna vez estuvieron Ahí.

\- Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella vez en el bosque verdad, que no daria para poder regresar en el tiempo-

Mi voz se escuchaba triste pero ala vez muy Calmada y Serena para Cubrir las Composturas.

-lo único que desearía sería tener más tiempo, Más tiempo para estar con ustedes, Con todos- Ciaran respondía a aquel comentario de la misma forma. -Si tan solo el estuviera aquí- acariciando la capa que tenía envuelta en su cuello

-Sabes que tengo que continuar, ¿Verdad?- Decía mirándola directamente a los ojos

-lo se... pero desearía que no fuera así ya lo he perdido a él y no te quiero perder a ti- Regresando la mirada- Lo único que quiero que sepas es que a pesar de todo Seguimos aquí, seguimos Vivos, No estamos Rezagados en las líneas de la Historia como simple Hollows, Nosotros seguimos de Pie sin importar las dificultades, Solo te pido que No caigas, No nos abandones otra Vez porque si lo haces yo personalmente iré Para matarte- Me dijo Fríamente aunque su Voz seguía teniendo Connotaciones Tristes.

-Descuida Ya he tenido Suficiente castigo Por Mucho tiempo- Le respondí demostrando que Mi Redención era Algo que Buscaba con toda Mi Alma.

\- Bien solo Una Última Cosa,.. busca un Medallón Plateado eso será lo único que te protegerá de su magia- dijo Ciaran levantándose.

-Lo haré te prometo que lo vengare, Me Vengare, Vengare la Vida que nos Arrebataron injustamente, así sea lo último que haga- dijo levantándome y colocándome mi casco

-Por favor... te estaremos esperando- dijo ciaran colocándose devuelta su máscara

-¿Estaremos?- La duda se reflejaba en mis palabras

-Busca una llave y cuando la Encuentres ve Hacia la Torre Arriba del Coliseo, el quiere hablar contigo-

-Bien y Por cierto- Saqué algo de mi armadura y se lo mostré a Ciaran -Toma es tuya, el te la entrego hace mucho tiempo, Tu no eres su Guardián pero tu eres la que debe de cuidar de ella, de todas Formas él hubiese Querido que Fuese así.-

Ciaran tomó entre sus manos aquella llama oscurecida pero con un pequeño destello en el centro el último vestigio del alma de Artorias

Ciaran se que ya has comenzado a derramar lágrimas, Antes de seguir con mi camino Debo de Compartir un último abrazo Contigo, este no es un adios Te lo prometo no sera Nuestra Ultima vez juntos. Ciaran regreso al coliseo y yo continué con mi camino sé que las cosas ya no serán como antes pero aún así.

Quiero que las cosas sean diferentes, No puedo cambiar el pasado pero si puedo cambiar el futuro. Y Te Juro que cumplire con mi promesa, Voy a cumplir con mi deber y asi Solo asi el Honor de Artorias quedará intacto.

Solo así obtendré mi Redención, Sólo de esta Forma mi destino Como el guerrero decaído se cumplirá.

Porque esa es mi Promesa no Los Abandonaré nunca Más.

**Aquí termina el cuarto capítulo del Destino del Caballero perdon por la demora pero ustedes saben que a mi me encanta dejar mucho suspenso pero bueno aqui esta finalmente después de creo que 2 Semanas de ausencia Creo.**

**Visiten mi pagina de deviantart es Black-AnD-Dark ahí no tengo muchas cosas pero estoy progresando, así que esperen pues voy a subir en esa página una web serie llamada The Ninja the Dark Side of the Moon Voy a hacerlo un Libro con Portadas variantes y eso, pero el tiempo dirá que pueda lograr, sin más por agregar me despido.**

**Un saludo a Mr Selfish, Maty 1562 y Saiko Mr. Y gracias Por seguirme en esta Aventura**

**Una Última Cosa Visiten pronto Los Guardianes del Universo que Ya le voy a hacer su merecida Renovación**

**Pues esa serie la Amo tanto como esta.**

**Firma Su amigable Vecino. **

**El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**


	5. Con El Espiritu Abatido

**L**a ciudad caída de Oolacile,  
Las ruinas de una ciudad gloriosa donde despertaron la ira del hombre primigenio, Edificios demacrados estatuas de antiguas sombras sin luz, Ascuas llenas de gritos de dolor y desesperación,, Parodias de seres humanos que perdieron su humanidad hace mucho tiempo, Estructuras que se sostienen de otras impidiendo que éstas se derrumben por completo.

La vegetación se ha apoderado de la mayoría de todo el lugar, Sangre pintando el piso con un tono azulado Y el sonido de las bestias torpes que dejaron el pasado atrás, Esta es una ciudad sucia, triste y olvidada por los dioses, Camino por los escombros de una ciudad corroída hasta los cimientos, las bestias que solían ser humanos se abalanzan hacia mi en un intento de golpearme pero eso es más que inútil, a cada paso que doy miro a mis alrededores para comprobar que esta ciudad ha caído en todo sentido de la Palabra Muerte.

Me dirijo muy aprisa hacia las profundidades de la ciudad encontrándome con más bestias estúpidas que no pueden golpearme, solo lo intentan más adelante me encuentro con un antiguo mago de esta ciudad sus hechizos intenta golpearme pero ni siquiera eso pueden hacer.

Atravieso su cabeza con mi lanza y se la arrancó de un solo tirón no opone resistencia, al seguir con mi camino siento un presencia obscura

Fijo mi mirada hacia adelante y lo veo es un hombre casi de mi altura pero más pequeño como un humano Normal, Tiene ropas extravagantes y un gran sombrero que le hace compañía una máscara sonriente, El no se entrometió en mi camino mi misión es más importante que las necesidades de este hombre.

La pelea no duró mucho aunque tengo que admitir que el peleo de una manera muy impresionante para un humano normal, sus movimientos la forma en la que él atacaba y se defendía era impresionante, si no fuera porque fue muy descuidado hubiera sido un oponente digno de mis habilidades.

Explorando los alrededores dí con un callejón que me llevó hacia una torre donde me encontré con varios magos, igualmente corrompidos por el abismo ninguno de ellos logró siquiera tocarme, buscaba a mis alrededores aquel amuleto del que me había hablado Ciaran, no lograba encontrar nada parecido hasta que Seguía un rastro De alguien que había muerto intentando esconder algo aqui, me tope con una pared falsa, Tomé un objeto de mi Inventario Utilizando la poca fe que tenía alze un pequeño Rayo de luz la cual hizo desvanecer la Pared falsa, El pequeño destello logró descubrir la habitación detrás de esta y ahi en un pequeño cofre lo encontré lo único que podía repeler el poder de Manus,.. El Colgante de Plata. Sabía que si este amuleto podía Ayudarme tenía que Guardarlo y…

Maldita sea Tuve que mirar esta maldita cosa,

Artorias acércate a mí -Decía el Señor de la Luz solar Otorgando a Artorias el amuleto capaz de repeler las Fuerzas del Abismo.

Artorias Tomaba en sus manos el poder de La luz y junto a mis otros Compañeros se marchaban para detener la expansión del Abismo. Y yo me quedaba para Cuidar la Ciudad de Anorlondo, Pero antes Tenía que hacer algo.

Así que El Caminante del Abismo se va a Confrontar al Abismo -Decía el orgulloso asesino de Dragones despidiéndose de su Hermano. Suena hasta Gracioso si lo escuchas de la manera que yo lo hago

Ornstein tu siempre Intentando hacer honor al nombre de un hombre ¿No es así? -Decía él, Un Hombre cuyo destino era el caer. Mi viejo amigo espero que Nuestra ausencia No aflija Tu alma.

Como lo haría, Hermanos hasta el Fin ¿Recuerdas? -Decía sin saber el Destino que mi vida Tomaría, La vida que Ese mismo día me habían Robado. Eres el guerrero Superior No creo que Algo tan simple como un Humano primigenio pueda abatir.

Hm ¿tan seguro estas de mi? -Mirando Al antiguo yo. Si no llego a Lograr mi Cometido, Prométeme Que regresaras y harás Lo que yo no pude hacer.

No digas Eso Hermano, Tu eres Lo que yo nunca Sería -Un caballero derrotado hablaba incrédulo de lo que le decía Un hombre Muerto. Tu ganaras.

Tan solo prometeme Ornstein que algún día Volverás y me salvaras -Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que yo Hubiera podido entender Esas palabras, Viejo Amigo, Rival, Compañero en Armas y Hermano, Tu muerte no será en Vano.

Los fantasmas me siguen Acechando Tan terribles y abrumadores Como siempre, Pero eso no me detiene al contrario me hacen Avanzar aún Más, Salte de un edificio a otro para llegar a un puente custodiado por más de esas criaturas, solo diré que ni sus huesos o sus pieles se pudieron salvar de mi lanza.

Después de asesinar a los ex humanos me adentre a lo que parecía una catedral con el mismo estado que toda la ciudad y más de ellos se encontraban ahí. En mis pensamientos solo estaba esa cuestión ¿Cuando es que estos malditos se acabarían?, Lo que ocurrió después fue bueno digamos que no tuvieron la oportunidad de contraatacar mientras los despedazaba a todos.

Explorando más esa catedral al subir las escaleras que daban hacia los pisos superiores encontré un salón que estaba alejado de todo, de un salto logre llegar a este, Mire a mis alrededores y no había nada interesante excepto por un Mimic que se encontraba ahí, ¿Cómo lo supe? bueno por qué se diferenciar a un cofre real de una bestia estúpida que cree que me puede engañar fácilmente.

Atravesé su cabeza fácilmente esta comenzó a moverse violentamente por el dolor, apoye mi peso sobre mi lanza y esta comenzó a emitir pequeños Gemidos de Dolor mientras la vida se escapaba de sus asquerosas manos, Yo sé que la punta de mi lanza logró tocar el suelo, Me había dado lástima si aún tuviera misericordia dentro de mi.

Al desvanecerse tomé una llave que dejó caer, Sentía una vibra mágica que provenía de La llave, supongo que muy pronto sabré para que sirve, Algo he aprendido en todos mis años sirviendo a Gwyn y es que toda llave sirve para algo incluso las que no.

Segui con mi camino nada me lograba inmutar, lo unico que si logró impresionarme fue esa Masa Amorfa y asquerosa con patas, pero al igual que todo el callo sin oponer mucha resistencia ya me encontraba en el municipio de Oolacile Y necesitaba llegar hacia la mazmorra que se encontraba abajo de este edificio toque un interruptor hizo que un elevador subiera hasta mi posición y Otra criatura se había puesto en mi camino, ¿Que intentaba? Nunca lo sabré, Arranque su Cabeza con mi lanza antes de que siquiera Levantara uno de sus Brazos, baje hasta llegar a la celdas.

Si las afueras de Oolacile eran decadentes esto no tenía precedentes,

Si el abismo había consumido las afueras todo eso se quedaba muy corto, El Abismo había llegado al punto máximo de corromper todo, al avanzar veía solo sombras escuchaba gritos de desesperación que venían de todas partes y al llegar a el centro de todo la vi, El Piso manchado de lo que solía ser sangre, la oxidación en las paredes, las cadenas que aún colgaban del techo con fragmentos de piel viva aún en estado de descomposición,

Lo juro no lo entendía, No lograba entenderlo hasta ahora.

El humano primigenio no fue el verdadero causante de esto, él al igual que nosotros fue otra víctima, El Dolor por el que tuvo que pasar, El sufrimiento no días sino de años, los gritos que le hacían perder la esperanza y el objeto más preciado que él tenía lo único que lo mantenía con la poca Cordura que le quedaba y que le fue arrebatado brutalmente, El real mente no era malvado pero ellos lo hicieron así, Ahora lo veo perfectamente claro y aquel gran agujero en la pared representó su inicio, Representó la liberación de la cosa más Peligrosa que jamás haya existido, y el inicio de la expansión del Abismo.

Camine hacia el agujero y lo atravesé dentro de él sólo había oscuridad avanzaba, me encontré con más seres corrompidos y Algo peor... Siervos conocía estas criaturas a la perfección no son almas ni siquiera tienen una, Son lo que se supone que nos mantiene cuerdos son lo que nos mantiene vivos, La Humanidad pero esto no es sino una representación más que clara de lo que realmente, Somos algo que no podemos negar que tengamos dentro,No puedo evitarlo sé que eso es algo que no puedo negar, pero realmente no puedo confrontarlos por más que quiera, así que los evito a toda costa y tomó una ruta alternativa así que sigo mi camino y veo algo que logra captar mi atención es una Gata, La Gata Albina la misma que protege la tumba de Artorias, ella desaparece al verme, se que quiere que yo la siga, Ella me llama corro para seguirla y la vuelvo a localizar y ella vuelve a escapar la sigo y ella me detiene frente a una pared, no necesito que ella me lo diga para hacer lo que he hecho, Toco la pared y esta se desvanece.

Entró a la abertura y ahi lo veo rodeado de esos siervos del Abismo, tiene el tamaño de un Lobo adulto normal, pero es Tan solo un cachorro, en su hocico sostiene la espada de su Amigo, el esta dentro de un campo de luz que lo mantiene a salvo y está muy asustado, esperando, suplicando, a que alguien, quien sea, lo ayude...

A salir de la Oscuridad

Me lanzo hacia esos malditos y los destruyó uno a uno no me importa si el miedo me hace temblar, El Abismo ya no me arrebatara a mi familia otra vez, Acabó con el último de ellos repitiendo esa oración en mi cabeza -Nunca Más.

Me acerco a Sif el cual me regresa la mirada, acarició su ocio para Demostrarle que ahora todo está bien, le doy un hueso regreso para que se vaya de aquí y él me lo agradece Aullando. Adiós mi Pequeño Amigo. Al desvanecerse deja tras de sí un pedazo de metal destrozado, Un Escudo, El Escudo de Artorias

El escudo Más poderoso del ejército de Gwyn, el único comparado bera el escudo de havel, reducido a un pedazo de metal corroído y roto, pero aún se siente esa defensa tan mágica e infalible que siempre tuvo, Artorias realmente hizo lo imposible para salvar a Sif, Solo me pregunto si el Perdio su brazo intentando Proteger a La representación más Fiel De un Hijo para él, Supongo que nunca voy a Saber, pero lo que yo se es que él sabía que iba a morir y se lo entregó para protegerlo contra todo y todos se sacrificó por su Mejor Amigo, Su hijo

El real mente se sacrificó por su Familia

Salgo de la cueva con sentimientos encontrados y me dirijo hacia un elevador ubicado cerca de la cueva y me dispongo a salir de ahí para descansar, hay una hoguera cerca de aqui asi que voy a aprovecharla, Entró nuevamente al coliseo pero no encuentro a Ciaran, solo encuentro el pequeño altar que ella le hizo, Comienzo a buscarla y doy con unas escaleras que me llevan a una azotea y ahí veo un Edificio pequeño.

Me acerco a él y noto un sonido muy particular, Como el tallado de la madera la puerta que da hacia arriba está cerrada pero recuerdo la llave que había encontrado horas antes. La sacó y la examinó siento un fuerte hechizo que la envuelve Mucho más que antes, colocó la llave en la cerradura y mi sorpresa es que cabe perfectamente. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con unos escalones, Mi Corazón comenzó a latir muy rápidamente, no sabía quien o quienes estaban ahí arriba pero sentía un sentimiento especial al subir poco a poco los escalones. En la cima se encontraba Ciaran y

No me lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo finalmente lo volvía a encontrar,

Gough el ojo de halcón el verdadero arquero de los 4 caballeros de Gwyn, ¿que podría decir?, ¿que sentimientos podía sentir?, no lo sé pero después de tantos años al fin los 4 caballeros estábamos juntos nuevamente

**¿Ya has llegado hasta aquí? Valla... este La.. la verdad no se que decir ¡Gracias! No es en serio ¡GRACIAS!, gracias por detenerte y leer un rato esto, Gracias por seguir aqui con migo, Gracias por dedicar un Minuto, una Hora o inclusive Un día a Leer lo que escribo, Si quieres puedes Dejar una Review, un Follow o un Fav, Con eso me ayudas mucho a seguir.**

**Solo si te interesa Porfavor te pido que le des una Checada a La Vida Entre Nosotros, Si te gusta Mlp**

**Date un Momentito para leer La Caída, Si te gustan las historias de Supervivencia Zombie.**

**Por Favor dale una Oportunidad a Five souls, si te gusta FnaF y no crees que sea solo para Niños rata.**

**Y por favor te pido si es que Realmente Te interesa, Hazme una review Dame un fav, O tan siquiera dale una Checada a Los Guardianes del Universo, Si te interesa Saint Seiya (Caballeros Del Zodiaco) o solo si te interesa leer mi historia, pronto la Voy a Reescribir Tal y como Lo estoy haciendo con esta serie, Voy a Corregir muchos de los errores Tan solo Dame Tu opinion y si no... Pues de todas Formas Gracias. **

**Y Por último pero ni por muy lejos Menos importante, Gracias a Mr Selfish, Maty 1562 y Saiko Mr por seguir esta serie que lamentablemente está llegando a su fin, gracias a todos y nos vemos hasta la proxima s**

**Se despide Su vecino amigable**

**El sorprendente **

**Eddy Araña.**


	6. Y Una Vez Reencontrado

Reencontrado, Me sentía Nuevamente Completo este ser No era cualquier ser era mi Amigo, Ojo De Halcón Gough, Un guerrero tan noble y Valeroso Como Artorias. Ahora Nuevamente nos Reencontramos, Como siempre debió ser, Ahora Los cuatro Caballeros estábamos reunidos Una vez más

Hm.. Parece que tenemos una visita.. -Refiriéndose a Ciaran que se encontraba a su Lado.- No había Sentido esta presencia en mucho tiempo. Aunque debo decir que es muy reconfortante volver a Saber de ti Legendario Asesino de Dragones… y es igual de reconfortante el saber que liberaste a Nuestro hermano de aquel Injusto castigo.

Yo aclarando mis pensamientos y intentando frenar sin éxito cada una de las emociones que sentía en esos momentos intentaba Permanecer lo más sereno y Tranquilo, aunque de alguna forma quería un abrazo de Grupo en esos instantes.

-Gough… Se que mis ojos no me engañan Como lo han hecho anteriormente, Pero es tan Irreal, tan falto de poca Lógica y al Mismo tiempo tan Grandioso poder reencontrarnos Aquí.-

Hm.. Entiendo y ese sentimiento es mutuo mi Buen Hermano, Aunque daría todo lo que me queda para poder verte nuevamente, me siento muy conforme con saber y escucharte aquí, Es agradable tenerte devuelta.

-Dijo Gough Dejando de lado su Talladura de madera.-

Hay tantas cosas que tengo, Muchas preguntas… Pero sería Tonto desperdiciar este tiempo solo con Preguntas No hay forma que me hubiese imaginado el estar Junto a ustedes Nuevamente, -dije sentandome Junto a mi Compañero de armas.- Lo único que puedo expresar es una verdadera Felicidad de volver a Verte.

Lo mismo digo mi buen Amigo, Lo mismo Digo je je je je je. -mientras reía me daba Cuenta de que su edad Ya le había afectado mucho, Ciego como un Topo pero con esa chispa que lo caracterizaba Nunca perdió esa Chispa que solo él tenía, La Chispa del ojo de Halcón.- Y Puedo presumir que has sido tú el que Acabó con la presencia de Kalameet ¿Cierto?.

Creo que esta respuesta es un poco Obvia Viejo amigo -Respondía a sus Dudas Quitándome Nuevamente el Casco, y esta Sonrisa no se retiraba en ningún momento de mi Rostro.-

Je je je je je je je… Extrañaba el hablar con tigo Ornstein, Siempre es Un Gusto hacerlo. -Me decía con cierto Júbilo en su Voz.-

Lo Mismo digo -Respondí con Tranquilidad, No sabes cuanto eche de menos a este Grandulón.-

Lo único que me hubiese Gustado habría sido Dispararle una Flecha a ese Dragón eterno,.. Bueeno supongo que un Perro viejo como yo Ya no puede con este tipo de cosas. -Dijo eso último como si su Autoestima hubiese Bajado de Golpe.- Si… Solo soy un Perro viejo sin Liebres para cazar, Supongo que por esa Razón me retire.

No importa La edad Gough, Tu siempre serás el mejor Arquero cazador de dragones del Ejército de Gwyn, -Dije intentando levantarle el Ánimo a mi Viejo amigo.-

Hm.. ese título ya le Corresponde al guerrero que ahora está hablando. -Volteando hacia mi con una Mirada que no podía ver más allá de la oscuridad que sus Ojos Nublados le podían Ofrecer.- Ornstein… Ciaran me ha contado el por qué has venido de una era Tan lejana a esta,.. -Intentando encontrarme entre las penumbras con su mano derecha y Colocándola sobre mi Hombro.- Solo quiero decirte que no Voy a detenerte, Mejores que yo han intentado hacerlo durante muchos Años y nadie Ha logrado siquiera Hacerte retroceder.

Pero No hay nadie mejor que tu Gough -Bajando la Mirada.- Y aunque así fuera tendrías que matarme para que yo deje de lado mi Objetivo

¿Recuerdas aquellas emociones Que Nosotros tuvimos en la Guerra contra los Dragones?, Júbilo, Orgullo, Dolor y Odio. Esas emociones las Sentirás y Repetirás Como nunca antes Cuando te enfrentes a Manus, Es por la misma que solo hay una pregunta que debes de responder mi Viejo amigo, ¿Estas seguro de querer Enfrentarte al Abismo, Aún sabiendo que puede que caigas al igual que nuestro hermano?. -Hablándome lo más directo que nunca ha sido en Toda su existencia,-

Mi objetivo era Claro sin importar el dolor o el Sufrimiento al que me obligaría a Enfrentarme, Esta era mi verdadera redención y si morir en La batalla era parte de ello… haría lo que fuera necesario para Pagar mis errores del pasado, No había más que eso, Pelear o Morir en el intento un trato justo si me lo preguntas.

Si… No he estado más seguro de nada en toda mi vida, -Le dije Poniendo mi puño derecho en mi Corazón.-

Gough se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, siento que mi respuesta lo dejó pensando por un Largo tiempo, hasta que con su otra mano buscó a Ciaran y cuando la encontró le dio una señal para que ella me diera algo y ella Se dirijio hacia mi con algo entre sus manos.

Toma... A nosotros ya no nos sirven de todas Formas -Entregándome los anillos del Abejorro, El Halcón y el lobo.-

Pero ¿Porque? -Sintiendo una Fuerte duda en mi Alma.-

Desde hace mucho tiempo estos nos han dado la Fuerza para luchar y para Vivir, Pero ahora ya no tenemos nada por que seguir Luchando, Solo Son adornos y recuerdos de Nuestro pasado, -Respondió Ciaran Dejando los añillos en mi Mano.- Además por otra parte Al momento de ir a Confrontarlo Nosotros estaremos ahí para Apoyarte,Para darte Nuestra fuerza y Recordarte que Seguimos peleando como Uno, Para recordarte Que seguimos siendo 4.

Yo no sabía cómo responder así que acerque a Ciaran hacia mí para Abrazarla y decir "Gracias" Gough se unió a esto y Finalmente después de Mucho tiempo me sentí Completo, Finalmente Nosotros 4 Nos reunimos Para el Final de Todo este sufrimiento, Nada Volverá a ser como antes esas palabras siempre surgían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, Pero el futuro Será diferente.

Así fue que volví a las catacumbas con los cuatro anillos en Mis manos, Marchando hacia mi destino y esas palabras retumbando en Las Paredes de mi cabeza.

Las palabras que Smough me dijo antes de Morir.

**Ya no queda nada por lo que realmente luchar, pero aun así estas aquí parado frente el muro de niebla para enfrentar al destino, tu un caballero deshonrado, decaído, cuyo título es solo un recuerdo de un pasado glorioso, cuando tú abandonaste a tus camaradas en el campo de batalla, ¿que es lo que realmente quieres lograr? ¿qué es lo que te motiva verdaderamente? Ornstein.**

Y Yo solo le dije, **Venganza.**

Me encontraba frente al Muro de niebla Tan negro Como las profundidades del Abismo, Con mi Dragon Slayer en mi mano Derecha, El Gran Escudo de Artorias en la izquierda y El Colgante de Plata en el Cuello, Entre para comenzar con mi Batalla final.

Un Risco me recibió y en el fondo se encontraba esperándome, saque el Amuleto que había conseguido anteriormente y se lo mostré a la Boca del Abismo, Esa bestia no tardó ni un segundo y me tomo con su mano deforme y Me obligó a descender a su Morada.

Despertaba… No entendía porque había perdido la Conciencia pero me encontraba justo donde el me quería, así que comenzó a acercarse a mí. Y Lo Vi un ser completamente Deformado, Su cabeza era una especie de Cráneo con cuernos mucho más grandes que lo que debían componer la cara, con Varios ojos de color rojo brillante que me observaban con Mucho odio, sus Cuernos Representaba fielmente la Corona de un Rey. Su mano derecha sostenía un catalizador de madera corrompida que lograban asemejarse a un Martillo Pero nada más alejado de la realidad y el Brazo izquierdo… Bueno supongo que ya he dado muchas explicaciones sobre cómo se veía su miembro deformado, parecía más bien una pila de Músculos Apretados a la Fuerza y Rastros del Abismo que daba una imagen muy amenazante de esa Extremidad. Ahora la verdadera pelea Final había dado comienzo.

La bestia Rugió denotando un verdadero odio Hacia mi y Yo completamente en una Postura de defensa dije sonriendo. -Hola Bestia… Ahora es cuando tu te rindes.- Eso lo hizo enojar aún más.

Esta Es mi Batalla Final, Esta es mi Redención, Esta es mi Venganza… Que comience La pelea de Verdad.

**Chin… ya se acabo. Pero los deje en suspenso denuevo, La verdad es que este capítulo demoró un par de semanas ya que me he estado enfocando y mucho en una serie que planeo subir a DeviantArt, Esta serie viene de uno de mis arcade favoritos y uno de los menos reconocidos pero Créanme cuando les digo que vale Cada Centavo, ¿A Cual me refiero? **

**The Dishwasher Dead Samurai y Vampire Smile.**

**El Proyecto llamado The Ninja The dark Side Of the Moon. Así que les pido un favor enorme **

**Vayan a la cuenta de Black-AnD-Dark y Denle un Favorito, Compartanlo y Denle su Más sincera opinión y yo se los voy a agradecer de todo Corazón. Y si quieren una probada de lo que es The Ninja aqui les dejo el preview.**

**Una Advertencia si no has Jugado los Juegos y Quiere hacerlo te recomiendo que lo hagas o que veas un Lore, pue la seríe tendrá muchos Spoilers, así que queda a tu desicion si querer continuar o saltarte el preview hasta donde yo deje La última parte del Comentario del Autor.**

**The Ninja: The Dark Side Of The Moon.**

**Capítulo 1: Into the Darkness.**

**Aquí es Donde Tu Sufrimiento Comienza. **

El Ingeniero Caído.

El Verdadero Mórbido,

Creador de Males, Padre de Síntesis y Señor de la Esclavitud.

Un Reino hecho de cadáveres ,

Corona Hecha de Un Cráneo deformado,

Siervos Del infierno Condenados A la esclavitud,

Engañando a La humanidad de su inexistencia Para ocultar su Reino en la Oscuridad,

Mentiras Psicóticas Disfrazadas De Discursos de salvación y felicidad,

Condenandonos a Todos A una Vida llena de Injusticias e injurias,

Manteniéndonos a todos Sometidos Como ganado a espera De la Muerte.

¿Sirvió de algo?, ¿Acaso está Verdaderamente Muerto?,

¿Acaso Importa?.

Las cuerdas Se Rompen y te Mortifican,

Tu Reino, Lo que eres, Lo que Fuiste y lo que Serás

Ahora es solo Un recuerdo, Todo cae ante ti Y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo

Y Lo único que espero de ti

¡Es que te Pudras en tu propia Inmundicia Maldito Bastardo!

Todo Ha terminado, Yo gane a pesar de Todo

Pero.

¿A qué Costo?

El Imperio de los que nos Guiaron hasta aquí ha Caído, Llevando a La infección con ellos

El Banquero Omodo, El General Fernand, El Juez Forstadt, El Ingeniero Caído y Mi Hermano.

Todos Han caído ante Mi Cruel y despiadada Mano.

¿Qué sigue Ahora?

No lo se y La Verdad es que No me importa, lo único que quiero saber es si soy realmente Libre De Mis Cadenas.

No hay Tiempo que perder, Tengo que salir de Aquí, primero Lo primero Mi máquina de tortura ya no será requerida, Así que ya no la necesitare mas, Aunque esta Sujetada Fuertemente a mi Brazo... o bueno Lo que queda de él, Solo se necesita una pequeña vuelta y.

Ho... Eso dolió más de lo que pensé.

No hay tiempo para eso, Tengo que hacer Algo para detener la Hemorragia antes de que Termine Desangrandome, Lo más curioso es que eso nunca me Ha matado.

¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?, Eso si podria Matarme, sería muy estúpido caer aquí y de esta Forma después de todo lo que he pasado.

Utilizare El Amarre de mi cabello para Cortar La circulación Y obtener un Poco de tiempo Para preparar un Torniquete.

Sin Importar Que Tengo que escapar de aquí, Lastima esta Camisa Comenzaba a Gustarme

Bueno Supongo que ya no importa.

Con las habilidades de Mi brazo izquierdo Logró hacer una venda Improvisada con parte de Mi Camisa, Esto Ayudará a detener el sangrado Pero será Por poco tiempo.

¿Ahora Que?, Tomo Mi Katana y me preparo Para Huir de aquí Ya No tengo nada más que hacer,

O Al Menos Algo que valga la pena, Pues Se están Movilizando Eso lo se.

Y vienen A vengar el Honor de Los hipócritas de sus Jefes, Por esa Razón tengo que salir de aquí Rápido, el Tiempo que desperdicie Tratando de controlar El sangrado Lo tengo que compensar en Mi último escape,

No hay problema Los he confrontado por mucho tiempo y La Verdad No me Sorprende, Un esclavo de las mentiras Jamás Podrá Sobrevivir a la realidad.

Solo los que La hemos Enfrentado Cara a Cara Sabemos lo Cruel que es Y ellos No tienen Lo Necesario para Vivir en esta Luna, Supongo Que una Nueva Fila De Cadáveres se añadirá a Mi lista de Muertes.

Su Último Batallón Caerá Como siempre lo ha hecho.

-¡CLANN!-

Un estruendo Alguien intentando entrar a esta Cámara, Ya están aquí Quieren Un Pedazo De Mi

¿Y que Esperan? que comience La Matanza.

-Mira Paka, El Último Batallón De Un ejército hundido en La miseria, ¿Sabes a Lo Que vienen? Vienen a Reclamar Mi cabeza Y A recuperar El Honor de sus Patéticos Líderes.-

Entonces Vengan, ¡Vengan Por Mi Maldita Cabeza!

Me preparo para La pelea Lista para que Se Dejen venir con Todo lo que tengan.

Los escucho Golpear La puerta Por Última Vez,

Y La tiran Sin Más, Se muestran ante mi Preparados Para Luchar.

Pues no lo parece, Es Fácil verlo en Sus Miradas, Los Soldados Se muestran temerosos al Verme, Un Ninja Duda de Entrar a La cámara, El Cyborg Intenta Intimidarme pero No Puede Hacer Nada Para Controlar Los escalofríos que le provocó Y el agente Sostiene Su arma como si fuera un Novato, No controla su pulso y Suda a litros.

Los soldados se deciden a entrar Y Me apuntan Con sus armas Listos para Disparar, Tiemblan Torpemente al Intentar Enfocarse en Mí, No Tienen Los suficientes Huevos para Hacerlo, Tienen miedo

Miedo de Mi.

**Muy bien Como siempre, espero que Haya sido de tu agrado, si te gusto Sigueme, dame un favorito Y dame una review eso me ayuda Mucho a seguir con mis proyectos, este capitulo va dedicado a**

**Mr Selfish, a Saiko Mr y a Matty 1562. Y les digo algo a ellos,**

**Gracias, enserio Muchas Gracias por seguirme hasta el Final, Sé que aún falta un capitulo y se que Aún les debo algunas cosas, pero no puedo encontrar una expresión de gratitud que pueda hacer justicia a lo que realmente puedo decirles y para mi se me hace muy poco decir Gracias. Gracias por todo de todo corazón, Aqui los verdaderos Artistas son ustedes, Gracias por todo.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, Un Beso y un Abrazo a todo ustedes y nos vemos en el Último capítulo.**

**Se despide su vecino amigable**

**El Sorprendente Eddy Araña.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sigo aqui despues de todo lo que perdí, despues de las vida a la que puse fin, Yo no soy un heroe, yo no soy un Guerrero o un Guardián, solo soy un Caballero Sin honor, ¿Cuantas vidas mas tendre que tomar para traerle Paz a este reino sumido en la oscuridad?, ¿Cuánto dolor tendré que soportar para poder Finalmente descansar?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que yo pueda Terminar con esta Cruzada?, mi Nombre es Edward El Caballero de Kadania y mi destino solo puede ser visto.**

**Entre la sal y El santuario.**

**Continuará en Salt and Sanctuary.**


	7. Todo Ha Terminado: ODS

**Antes del Todo y después del Nada algo importante.**

**Yo soy alguien que le gusta decidir, Me gusta decidir mi destino y mi futuro y la forma en la que cuento mis Historias, Si quiero que algo termine que termine de Una forma, Pero una historia no tiene que tener solo un final y no debería, a mi me gustaría darle no solo una Conclusión, Si quiero decidir mi destino voy a hacerlo De la manera en la que experimente mi historia.**

**Así que habrá más de un final aunque el inicio va a ser el mismo pero notarán la diferencia con cada Final.**

**El Final Old Dragon Slayer.**

**El Final Brothers To The End.**

**Y el Final Abyss Slayer.**

**Cada Final es canónico, Cada final es como tu quieras que haya sido y el cómo la hayas vivido, así que decide tu destino.**

**Old Dragon Slayer**

Manus rugía como un animal furioso y Salvaje Listo para masacrar, Yo me mantenía firme Listo para que la batalla a muerte contra el Padre del Abismo.

Me moví tan rápido como el rayo Intentando atacar a Manus él comenzó a moverse como maldito Animal. Salvaje como el demonio, una Bestia tan poderosa Que atacaba sin una maldita restricción, Al igual que yo.

Soy un Animal Salvaje Como esta bestia, mi venganza No me frenaba de hecho me Alentaba a seguir, Atacaba con toda mi fuerza y Manus Hacía los mismo, Intentaba seguir atacando pero Necesitaba mantener el escudo en alto pues sus ataques incesantes me tratan de impactar sin piedad, Atacaba como dije antes sin ninguna limitante Intentaba mantenerme firme pero Era difícil.

En un momento se lanzó hacia mí Con su brazo deformado y yo me aleje lo suficiente para recuperar mi energía, esta bestia era poderosa más de lo que me había imaginado, Lanzaba mis relámpagos con toda mi fuerza pero él los esquivaba como si simplemente no fuesen mucho trabajo, Maldito.

Seguía intentando Golpearlo pero era como si atacara a algo mucho más rápido que el rayo, Mi fuerza se agotaba en cuestión de segundos, Sus ataques me lograban aturdir y desubicar, Me movía como podía por toda la arena de combate Intentando pensar en un Maldito plan de cmo hacerle retroceder o como podría Hacerlo, Era muy difícil pelear contra él e incluso me mantenía atento de las Formas en las que él actuaba para Intentar un plan, Pero no había un patron Claro en sus ataques. Era como si tan solo Hiciera todos sus movimientos sin siquiera pensarlo previamente, Tan solo se movía, Sin ninguna coherencia, Sin ninguna forma definitiva para atacar, Esa criatura solo se movía con toda la ferocidad que su Cuerpo le entregaba, yo seguía intentando defenderme con todo lo que podía.

¿Esta es la criatura que venció a Artorias? Si... Lo fue Y ahora esta Criatura iba a matarme si no Me enfrentaba a él con todo lo que tenía. Debía hacerle Frente de una forma u de otra así que Era hora de Ser Un Cazador. Puse mi fuerza completa para empujarlo con el escudo, Si quería pelear contra él debía de Volverme algo más Brutal Compensar mi defenza con mi Brutalidad en combate, Como un verdadero cazador... Como alguien nacido de la Sangre, Esta Criatura era mi presa y yo era Un cazador de Dragones Y Ahora debía Masacrar a mi Presa.

Un Verdadero Cazador Doblega a su Presa… Y yo soy el Cazador.

Ahora esto es en serio.

Manus Rugió con todo lo que tenía y yo Hice exactamente lo mismo, Ambos nos lanzamos al ataque,

Uno, Dos, Tres, Un golpe con mi lanza directo en la base de su Brazo.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Ataque directo al Cuello.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Le Rompi uno de sus Cuernos.

Todo esto no hizo más que enfurecer Más a la bestia, La cual comenzó a atacar más rápido Yo Contraatacaba sin Limitantes, Lanzaba mis relámpagos y estos lo atraviesan sin problemas era tan fácil darle con el poder del Anillo del Halcón, Tenía la impresión de que eso lo lastimaba hasta tal punto en el que Gruño de Enfado cuando esto Ocurría, Peor que antes atacaba más rápido y Yo seguía firme sin intenciones de rendirme tan fácilmente, Golpeaba el escudo con tal fuerza que se escuchaba por toda la arena hasta tal punto en el que sentía que él mismo se rompería por tanta fuerza con la que golpeaba.

Este es el mejor escudo de todos, Nada podía romperlo con Facilidad ni siquiera esta Bestia Estúpida.

Seguía golpeándolo con mi Lanza Para hacer que perdiera su Estabilidad, pero el maldito seguía atacando, Dioses era demaciado Rapido, me golpeaba demasiado y me hizo caer de rodillas en dos ocasiones, Necesitaba concentrarme o si no moriría aquí, Tengo una promesa que cumplir y esta cosa no me daría muerte así de fácil, Así que espere el momento adecuado para hacerlo, mirando como atacaba al escudo, Uno… Dos…

**¡TRES!…**

Parry perfecto, Cuando logre que perdiera su estabilidad encendí el poder de mi lanza esto acabaría de una vez y por todas, El poder del anillo del Abejorro y el León le darían una muerte Dolorosa…

Hijo de… Su mano deforme atrapó la punta de mi lanza cuando esta ya se iba a incrustar en su Cuerpo y su catalizador comenzó a brillar, -¡Maldita sea!- Gite intentando escapar pero los Rastreadores salieron en mi contra Listos para acabar conmigo, Tome el colgante y active su poder antes de que me alcanzaran. Una esfera de luz cubrió todo mi cuerpo impidiendo que los rastreadores Acabaran conmigo, Maldito Cazador con suerte.

Pero no fue suerte cuando me logró golpear con su Catalizador justo en el Abdomen, Escupi sangre la cual cubrió una pequeña parte de la arena, Me había roto las malditas costillas, sentía como cada una se rompía lenta y tortuosamente, Dioses que sí logró hacerme caer por el dolor Levantó su Catalizador una vez más para Romperme la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

Subi el escudo lo más rápido que pude para evitarlo a toda costa, sentia la presion del escudo contra mí, su fuerza quería aplastarme ahí mismo. Eso no surtía ningún efecto así que golpeaba el escudo para hacer que yo perdiera mi estabilidad y así terminar conmigo, hice lo que tenía que hacer y Empuje con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en las piernas el escudo para apartarlo, Perdí el escudo en ese movimiento, Pero logré apartarme de su Camino.

Herido y sin defensa debía alejarme de él Para recuperar fuerzas, Su catalizador brilló otra vez y él iba a lanzar a todos sus rastreadores contra mi, logre activar el Medallón antes de que eso ocurriera. Pero él me lanzaba todo lo que tenía, no sabía si el medallón resistiría este tipo de fuerza Abismal. Sentía que el Colgante se sobrecargaría por el poder que lo rodeaba, Necesitaba el escudo para protegerme de esto pero se encontraba a 5 metros de mi posición, Me mantenía firme pero débil Esta fuerza del abismo me debilitaba mucho, Quemaba mi alma y me hacía caer de rodillas aún con la protección del colgante, Los rastreadores en un punto se detuvieron, pero eso solo porque manus había utilizado toda su energía en ello, pero se disponía a atacar nuevamente.

Débil, Cansado como nunca antes en mi vida, Herido, Dioses esta era la verdadera fuerza del Abismo, Esta es la fuerza con la que Artorias fue sometido, Este dolor tan malditamente insoportable Doblegó a mi hermano y ahora me doblegaba a mí, Dioses ¿Así terminaría todo para mi?, ¿Tan vacío era realmente el Final?, Hermanos… Sif, Ciaran, Gough, Artorias. Perdonenme.

Aceptaba el destino tan secamente y esperando el golpe de gracia, hasta que un aullido se escuchó en todo el campo, Sif estaba aquí él también buscaba Venganza y había venido de tan lejos para Hacerlo, atacó a manus y este perdió su equilibrio, de hecho perdió parte de su Cornamenta por el golpe que Sif le había dado con su La espada de Artorias.

Sif me había Protegido y estaba frente a mi encarando a Manus, se mantenía firme y listo para hacer lo necesario para Defenderme, Este lobo tan solo era un cachorro pero había dejado de lado su miedo por este ser solo para Defenderme y Demostrar que yo debía seguir de pie… Sif Perdoname, Me deje llevar por mi debilidad, me disculpo contigo por eso, No volverá a suceder.

Me levantaba Nuevamente listo para Hacerle frente a este ser, Sif y yo nos lanzamos en contra de Manus, Ambos luchábamos contra él sin detener nuestros ataques, Sif luchaba tan feroz, tan rápido, Artorias le había enseñado bien a este pequeño lobo, De Hecho se podría decir que yo peleaba junto a Artorias y no junto a Sif. Ambos Estábamos juntos en esto y terminaremos esto Juntos…. Como hermanos.

Mientras Sif lo distraía yo lo golpeaba y viceversa, Manus era atacado por nuestras Fuerzas combinadas, Rápidos como el rayo, Hermano y hermano peleando para Liberar al mundo de La Corrupción del Abismo, El León y el lobo animales Hechos Para cazar a esta bestia y Con una única Victoria. El Vengar nuestro Pasado y Vivir por el Futuro. Manus intentaba defenderse pero no lograba enfocarse en quien atacar, Logramos hacerlo caer en 4 ocasiones y íbamos por la quinta.

Maldita sea debería de decirlo, ¡Holly Cooperation! Manus se encontraba en sus últimas fuerzas y nosotros estábamos listos para darle el golpe de Gracia, Ese maldito... golpeó a Sif completamente con todo su poder, Sif se encontraba completamente lastimado, Manus lo había herido golpeándolo con su Brazo en un tipo de ataque tan Histérico que logró tirarlo. Y se preparaba para matar a Sif con los Rastreadores. Tome el escudo de artorias y me dirigí hacia Sif, Me puse enfrente de él listo para recibir el ataque de Manus.

Todo su poder impacto directo el escudo, Me mantenía en mi posición frenando su ataque, pero era demasiado ferte, me hacia retroceder indirectamente, la fuerza de los Rastreadores me Arrastraba, pero yo resistía con toda mi fuerza tenía que proteger a Sif, se lo había prometido a mi hermano, Yo siempre vería antes por el

-¿Pero Que?.- el escudo se comenzaba a deteriorar y se rompía -No… Maldita sea ¡NOOOOO!- El escudo de Artorias, el más resistente y poderoso de toda la armada de Gwynn, Se rompía ante mi como si de un Cristal se tratase, El poder de manus me arranco del Suelo y me había arrojado lejos de Sif, el colgante de Plata se me había desprendido en esa Muestra de poder que destrozó todo lo que tocó.

Miraba la imagen de manus Caminando hacia mi Caminando sobre los restos del escudo y rompiendolo más de lo que ya estaba, Hasta que encontró el colgante de plata intente alcanzarlo pero él lo tomó antes y con su brazo deforme lo apretujo hasta Romperlo. El único objeto que podía protegerme de su Fuerza se había destrozado frente a mí, Todo estaba perdido.

Manus puso su pie en mi pecho aplastando mi herido cuerpo, yo intente golpearlo con mi lanza Pero el enterro el lado afilado de su Catalizador en mi hombro, sentía que las fuerzas me faltaban, Sentía que el abismo entraba desde mi hombro y corrompía mi cuerpo, Fue una sensación menos que Agonizante, No había forma de explicar este suplicio, Esto No podía terminar así pero ¿Qué podía hacer?.

-Ornstein recuérdalo somos Hermanos- La voz de mis hermanos, regresaban una vez más para darme su Fuerza -Nosotros estaremos ahí para Apoyarte, Para darte Nuestra fuerza y Recordarte que Seguimos peleando como Uno, Para recordarte Que seguimos siendo 4-

-Levántate Ornstein Y pelea, Tu nunca te has Rendido no es tiempo de hacerlo ahora- tenían razón, La única manera de vencer a Manus sería Llevar mi cuerpo mucho más allá del límite, Debía de aplastarlo con toda La fuerza del relámpago, Yo debía de convertirme en el Relámpago.

Mis fuerzas regresaban a mi cuerpo, primero lento y después rápido, Saque el catalizador de mi hombro con mucho dolor pero nuevamente me Levantaba, Me aleje lo mejor posible de Manus para prepararme, Mi Velocidad había aumentado considerablemente Concentraba toda mi fuerza en mi ataque final, Gracias al Anillo del Halcón Logre impactar directamente un relámpago en su Pecho, Con lo cual logré que se descuidara y que perdiera el equilibrio Sif me dio una mirada y yo se la devolví, Este movimiento lo había practicado incontables veces con artorias, Sif Con una pata lastimada se Levantaba nuevamente para Pelear, Si esto fallaba No solo sería el final, sino que ambos moriríamos, Pero prefiero Morir Luchando junto a ti Sif a morir derrotado y en Soledad. Manus me ataca furioso con su brazo deformado el cual logré esquivar, le daba la indicación a Sif para el golpe final. Manus me volvía a atacar Con su Brazo, yo solo esperaba a Sif para efectuar mi ultimo Movimiento, El se encontraba a sus espaldas Tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia él con la espada apuntando a su espalda, Manus iba a interceptar a Sif pero él se movió por debajo del Brazo logrando esquivar el Golpe se encontraba del otro lado listo para el último de mis movimientos, Manus se volteo hacia mi y con la fuerza fallida para golpear a Sif me lo dejaría caer en cualquier instante yo solo espere el momento indicado para hacerlo y lo Hice.

Parry perfecto, Sif lanzó el espadon de artorias hacia mi y antes de que Manus pudiese reaccionar Corte su Brazo Completamente con La Espada gracias al Poder del Anillo del Lobo y enterré mi lanza en la Boca de manus la cual salió por el otro lado. Ya lo tenía pues su catalizador cayó al suelo denotando que había perdido sus pocas fuerzas.

-Esto se acaba ¡AHORA!.- Levante la cabeza de manus hacia el cielo y el Relámpago término rematandolo.

Manus desaparecía, era obvio que había muerto pero se negaba con todo lo que le quedaba a Morir yo sabía el porqué, Así que puse el colgante Roto en su única mano, Puede que esta criatura haya matado a mi hermano e inclusive que haya intentado matarme a mí y a Sif, Pero tenía que recordar que esta criatura es Como yo, alguien a quien le Arrebataron sus Sueños, Un hombre que lo único que quería era escapar de su Horrible destino y lo único que él Anhelaba con toda su existencia era este Amuleto Roto.

Manus me miro y como si hubiera dejado ir una Carga terrible de su espalda asintió con su Cabeza diciendo "Gracias"... El Abismo había sido Detenido de una vez y por todas.

Ahora era Libre, Sif se acercó a mi Herido pero feliz, Él también se había liberado de un dolor en su corazón Ahora solo quedaba regresar esta pesadilla se había terminado, Al desaparecer manus Dejo la silueta de La misma Chica que había visto cuando comencé con este Viaje, Sollozando y temblando de miedo, Sus problemas no son Asunto mio, Aunque ella sola tendrá que Recuperar por sí misma su ciudad, Un trabajo titánico el reconstruir todo desde Cero, pero como dije antes Sus problemas No son asunto mío. Su ciudad como su gente se ganaron lo que les ocurrió, Jugar con El demonio trae consecuencias devastadoras.

-Gra… Gracias me… me has salvado Nuevamente… si hubiese algo que yo pudiera hacer para compensarlo tan solo.- La detuve antes de que pudiese terminar De hablar.

-Mate al padre del Abismo no por ti o para salvarte, Lo hice porque él me había arrebatado algo muy importante, Tu no me debes nada como yo no quiero nada de ti. Que quede claro Esto lo hice por mi Fiel amigo Artorias, Tu y tu corrompida Ciudad me dan igual, Vete y reconstruye por el futuro, Ve y cumple con tu propio Destino.-Después de eso Sif y yo caminamos hacia La hoguera, Listos para abandonar este Lugar.

Y ¿Que Ocurrio despues de eso?, bueno Ciaran y Gough se reunieron junto a mi Reunidos una Última vez para despedirnos definitivamente,

-No hay Manera de la que te pueda Convencer de que te quedes junto a Nosotros.- Preguntaba Ciaran intentando No dejarme ir.

-No no la hay, Tengo que regresar de donde vine, A donde pertenezco- Dándole Su anillo y el de Gough,

-Pero tú perteneces aquí Con nosotros.- Maldita sea ella sí sabía como hacerme sentir de este Modo.

-Se que difícil para todos nosotros, pero ahora tengo una Ultima cosa que hacer.- Respondí secamente aunque no podía evitar La maldita tristeza. A esto se ha reducido mi vida… a la tristeza y la amargura.

-Ciaran Nuestro hemano tiene que seguir con su Propio camino Y Nosotros con el Nuestro, Este no es ni de cerca un adiós definitivo Pero tampoco será un Hasta Pronto Tardaremos muchos milenios antes de volver a Reencontrarnos, Ornstein Tu tiempo en esta era ha terminado así como la expansión del abismo y el dolor de nuestras almas, Ahora sigue tu destino hacia donde te lleve espero que encuentres esa Paz que nunca has conocido.- Gough no tienes ni idea de como me duele el tener que marcharme pero es lo mejor… Para todos.

-Pero aún seguimos siendo los Cuatro caballeros de Gwyn, Nunca estamos solo ¿Cierto?... Pues nosotros seguimos siendo 4- Dije a lo que mis Amigos respondieron Se reunieron junto a mi una ultima vez mientras veíamos el Sol ocultándose y desapareciendo del Cielo

Yo debía regresar a Mi futuro y ellos debían de partir mucho más allá de este Lugar, Ambos Construirían La tumba de nuestro Hermano y Yo… Aún tenía una promesa a la cual cumplir.

Realmente Me dolía volver a separarme de ellos con toda mi Alma, pero ellos debían de vivir sus vidas y yo la Mía. Así lo hubiese querido mi hermano. Vivir por el Futuro... Eso es lo único por lo que realmente había valido la pena Luchar.

Camaradas yo se que este no es un adiós, Pero el tiempo el que yo tendré que esperar para Volverlos a Ver será tan largo Que Este último momento junto a ustedes debo de Aprovecharlo al máximo. Además otra de mis Razones era que mi cuerpo se Había infectado con el poder del Abismo cuando Manus enterró su catalizador en mi Hombro. Si esto me destruiría o me Corrompería era una cuestión de saber cuánto tiempo tardará en Hacerlo.

No quiero lastimarlos, prefiero alejarme de ellos antes de Lastimar a mi única Familia, Por esa razón les pido que me perdonen pero aquí Nuestros caminos se separan Por última Vez, Fue algo completamente doloroso el hacerlo, pero Es lo mejor para todos nosotros, Hasta la vista Gough y Ciaran Nos volveremos a reencontrar en otra Vida, Junto a nuestro Querido hermano Artorias Y Ciaran en tus Manos encomiendo Al Hijo de Mi Hermano tu Amado Guerrero, Que las Flamas Los Guíen en este oscuro lado de la vida.

Cuando me encaminaba Hacia el santuario la Zeta Elizabeth habló conmigo una Última vez, de sus palabras escuchaba, Que esta hazaña se contaría por aquellos que presenciaron al Matadragones acabar con la amenaza del Abismo y que solo aquellos que solo me vieron lo sabrían, ella al haber terminado con sus palabras me dio un objeto, esto era justo lo que necesitaba, después de eso me marché a toda prisa al Futuro.

Me Marchaba Dejando el pasado atrás y regresaba a mi presente para hacer una Última cosa, Regresaba a la Tumba de Artorias para hacer una última cosa, Sif tarde mucho eso lo sé, aquí estoy listo para despedirme de ti, esas heridas las has tratado de limpiar como Puedes, Tranquilo Come esta Zetas te ayudarán a curarte estas Horrible heridas que te hice por ese escudo, Dije que siempre vería por ti y te protegería justo Como Artorias lo hubiese querido, Pero ¿Quién protege a quien? Tu destino es quedarte en este lugar custodiando la Tumba de mi Hermano y Cuidando de este Pacto pecaminoso que Esa serpiente le indujo y el mio esta en Recorrer esta Tierra en busca del verdadero rastro de Gwynerve, Además el poder del Abismo está dentro de mi ser, Lo siento recorriendo mi cuerpo y Alterando mi Propia Humanidad, Mis relámpagos se han oscurecido y mi persona está cambiando, Poco a poco siento su fuerza recorriendo mi ser, Es por eso que yo me tengo que despedir de ti, Adios gran lobo Gris espero que tu destino tenga un Final mucho mejor que el mío…. Hasta Pronto Hermanos de Armas.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmm. ¿Que era lo que estaba Haciendo? No lo recuerdo con exactitud, Proteger… Oh si ya recuerdo yo estoy protegiendo esta catedral Azul, ¿Pero por qué lo estoy Haciendo?... Hmm… No lo recuerdo con exactitud, de hecho no recuerdo mucho de mí, No recuerdo si este era el color original de mi Armadura, Ni siquiera recuerdo mi propio nombre,

¿Era Gough?... ¿O Era Ciaran?... Estoy completamente seguro de que era Artorias… hmm no lo recuerdo con exactitud, Lo único que sé con total certeza es que soy un Viejo Asesino de Dragones. Dioses Los fragmentos de mi memoria se han Dañado tanto por el paso del tiempo que es muy dificil para mi el tan siquiera recordar el cómo fue que llegué aquí, Creo que estoy aquí por un humano primigenio. ¿O quizás era porque debía de seguir el rastro de una Diosa? Hmmm Dioses la edad me ha afectado bastante, Al igual que Gough, Haaa.. como recuerdo a ese muchacho era Muy bueno con el Arco, ¿O ese era Artorias?, No Artorias era el de las Dagas y Ciaran era el de el Arco, pero me sigo preguntando ¿Quien era ese tal Ornstein?. Recuerdo que tenía una lanza como la Mía y lanzaba rayos con ella, Hmmm yo no podría hacer eso mi lanza solo puede disparar Relámpagos oscuros. Si el fue un hombre desafortunado que lo perdió todo. ¿Me pregunto qué habrá sido de él? Recuerdo que él tenía Cabellos tan dorados como su Armadura y ojos Rojos como los de un Dragón, Hmm es muy curioso Se parecía mucho a mi, Incluso recuerdo esa Cicatriz que tenía en medio del rostro que tiene mucha similitud con la mía. Creo que el era mi Hermano O acaso ese era SIf.

Dioses creo que ya me he confundido… Hm tenemos una Visita, Parece ser un Maldito Últimamente no he visto uno en mucho tiempo, Puede que haya perdido mi memoria, pero aún recuerdo cómo luchar con toda mi Ferocidad, Así que espero de ti guerrero que esta sea la pelea más gloriosa de tu vida, Me pregunto si tu serás quien reclame mi Vida?, Si ese fuera el caso quiero que me derrotes pero no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente, quiero que esta última pelea si es que lo es Demuestres todo tu poder, Lucha contra este viejo Asesino de Dragones y vencelo.

Y solo así me podré reunir una Vez más con mis Hermanos.

**Has llegado de tan lejos Oh criatura, Pues mis palabras no pueden expresar tanta Gratitud. Desde el inicio hasta el fin Sabía que tu llegarías hasta aquí.**

**Mi primera Historia que ha llegado a su Inevitable fin, Todo inicio tiene un final y toda historia Debe de tener uno o varios, Si elegiste este Final dime ¿qué te pareció?, El final es algo que llega relativamente, pero el final de una Historia no es tan solo el comienzo de otra. Y tu si quieres retomar algún punto de esta línea puedes hacerlo, Si quieres escribir una Historia a base de esta puedes Hacerlo, yo por mi parte estoy satisfecho con esta Historia. Escribe tu propio Destino**

**Es emocionante para mí terminar algo que había empezado como un simple pasatiempo y terminó siendo uno de los Trabajos más serios de mi vida.**

**No hay sentimiento más gratificante que este, la verdad un Pedazo de mi corazón se va con esta historia, Una Sueño tarda un año en convertirse en solo un recuerdo. Gracias por este gran sueño.**

**Gracias Saiko Mr Por tu apoyo con cada review, Gracias Matty 1562 por tu maravillosa Review Y Muchas gracias Mr Selfish por haber sido más leal que Artorias a sus ideales, de verdad las palabras no sobran y nos son Suficientes para expresar tanta Gratitud, Gracias Ornstein, Gracias Artorias, Gracias Ciaran, Gracias Gough, Gracias Sif. Gracias a todos por dejarme vivir este Sueño. Gracias por seguir a este servidor por todo lo que duró esta serie que llega a su Fin después de Muchas dificultades y fallos. **

**¿Y ahora Qué? **

**Edward el caballero de Kadania tiene una Historia que contar, pero primero Salt AnD Sanctuary tiene que salir. El tiempo de esperar Otra serie de Dark Souls Será largo y muy Cansado pero al final la Recompensa los recibirá siempre con una Buena sonrisa.**

**Caballeros y Guardianas Mi capítulo en esta Historia Ha terminado, Pero sus destinos aún les aguardan Muchas sorpresas en el camino, Escriban sus Propios Destinos.**

**Con mucho Cariño y Respeto a todos y a todas les mando un Abrazo y Un beso de todo corazón.**

**De su vecino amigable**

**El Sorprendente Eddy Araña. Hasta la próxima**


	8. Brothers To The End

**Antes del Todo y después del Nada algo importante.**

**Yo soy alguien que le gusta decidir, Me gusta decidir mi destino y mi futuro y la forma en la que cuento mis Historias, Si quiero que algo termine que termine de Una forma, Pero una historia no tiene que tener solo un final y no debería, a mi me gustaría darle no solo una Conclusión, Si quiero decidir mi destino voy a hacerlo De la manera en la que experimente mi historia.**

**Así que habrá más de un final aunque el inicio va a ser el mismo pero notarán la diferencia con cada Final.**

**El Final Old Dragon Slayer.**

**El Final Brothers To The End.**

**Y el Final Abyss Slayer.**

**Cada Final es canónico, Cada final es como tu quieras que haya sido y el cómo la hayas vivido, así que decide tu destino.**

**-Brothers To the End-**

Manus rugía como un animal furioso y Salvaje Listo para masacrar, Yo me mantenía firme Listo para que la batalla a muerte contra el Padre del Abismo.

Me moví tan rápido como el rayo Intentando atacar a Manus él comenzó a moverse como maldito Animal. Salvaje como el demonio, una Bestia tan poderosa Que atacaba sin una maldita restricción, Al igual que yo.

Soy un Animal Salvaje Como esta bestia, mi venganza No me frenaba de hecho me Alentaba a seguir, Atacaba con toda mi fuerza y Manus Hacía los mismo, Intentaba seguir atacando pero Necesitaba mantener el escudo en alto pues sus ataques incesantes me tratan de impactar sin piedad, Atacaba como dije antes sin ninguna limitante Intentaba mantenerme firme pero Era difícil.

En un momento se lanzó hacia mí Con su brazo deformado y yo me aleje lo suficiente para recuperar mi energía, esta bestia era poderosa más de lo que me había imaginado, Lanzaba mis relámpagos con toda mi fuerza pero él los esquivaba como si simplemente no fuesen mucho trabajo, Maldito.

Seguía intentando Golpearlo pero era como si atacara a algo mucho más rápido que el rayo, Mi fuerza se agotaba en cuestión de segundos, Sus ataques me lograban aturdir y desubicar, Me movía como podía por toda la arena de combate Intentando pensar en un Maldito plan de cmo hacerle retroceder o como podría Hacerlo, Era muy difícil pelear contra él e incluso me mantenía atento de las Formas en las que él actuaba para Intentar un plan, Pero no había un patron Claro en sus ataques. Era como si tan solo Hiciera todos sus movimientos sin siquiera pensarlo previamente, Tan solo se movía, Sin ninguna coherencia, Sin ninguna forma definitiva para atacar, Esa criatura solo se movía con toda la ferocidad que su Cuerpo le entregaba, yo seguía intentando defenderme con todo lo que podía.

¿Esta es la criatura que venció a Artorias? Si... Lo fue Y ahora esta Criatura iba a matarme si no Me enfrentaba a él con todo lo que tenía. Debía hacerle Frente de una forma u de otra así que Era hora de Ser Un Cazador. Puse mi fuerza completa para empujarlo con el escudo, Si quería pelear contra él debía de Volverme algo más Brutal Compensar mi defenza con mi Brutalidad en combate, Como un verdadero cazador... Como alguien nacido de la Sangre, Esta Criatura era mi presa y yo era Un cazador de Dragones Y Ahora debía Masacrar a mi Presa.

Un Verdadero Cazador Doblega a su Presa… Y yo soy el Cazador.

Ahora esto es en serio.

Manus Rugió con todo lo que tenía y yo Hice exactamente lo mismo, Ambos nos lanzamos al ataque,

Uno, Dos, Tres, Un golpe con mi lanza directo en la base de su Brazo.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Ataque directo al Cuello.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Le Rompi uno de sus Cuernos.

Todo esto no hizo más que enfurecer Más a la bestia, La cual comenzó a atacar más rápido Yo Contraatacaba sin Limitantes, Lanzaba mis relámpagos y estos lo atraviesan sin problemas era tan fácil darle con el poder del Anillo del Halcón, Tenía la impresión de que eso lo lastimaba hasta tal punto en el que Gruño de Enfado cuando esto Ocurría, Peor que antes atacaba más rápido y Yo seguía firme sin intenciones de rendirme tan fácilmente, Golpeaba el escudo con tal fuerza que se escuchaba por toda la arena hasta tal punto en el que sentía que él mismo se rompería por tanta fuerza con la que golpeaba.

Este es el mejor escudo de todos, Nada podía romperlo con Facilidad ni siquiera esta Bestia Estúpida.

Seguía golpeándolo con mi Lanza Para hacer que perdiera su Estabilidad, pero el maldito seguía atacando, Dioses era demaciado Rapido, me golpeaba demasiado y me hizo caer de rodillas en dos ocasiones, Necesitaba concentrarme o si no moriría aquí, Tengo una promesa que cumplir y esta cosa no me daría muerte así de fácil, Así que espere el momento adecuado para hacerlo, mirando como atacaba al escudo, Uno… Dos…

**¡TRES!…**

Parry perfecto, Cuando logre que perdiera su estabilidad encendí el poder de mi lanza esto acabaría de una vez y por todas, El poder del anillo del Abejorro y el León le darían una muerte Dolorosa…

Hijo de… Su mano deforme atrapó la punta de mi lanza cuando esta ya se iba a incrustar en su Cuerpo y su catalizador comenzó a brillar, -¡Maldita sea!- Gite intentando escapar pero los Rastreadores salieron en mi contra Listos para acabar conmigo, Tome el colgante y active su poder antes de que me alcanzaran. Una esfera de luz cubrió todo mi cuerpo impidiendo que los rastreadores Acabaran conmigo, Maldito Cazador con suerte.

Pero no fue suerte cuando me logró golpear con su Catalizador justo en el Abdomen, Escupi sangre la cual cubrió una pequeña parte de la arena, Me había roto las malditas costillas, sentía como cada una se rompía lenta y tortuosamente, Dioses que sí logró hacerme caer por el dolor Levantó su Catalizador una vez más para Romperme la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

Subi el escudo lo más rápido que pude para evitarlo a toda costa, sentia la presion del escudo contra mí, su fuerza quería aplastarme ahí mismo. Eso no surtía ningún efecto así que golpeaba el escudo para hacer que yo perdiera mi estabilidad y así terminar conmigo, hice lo que tenía que hacer y Empuje con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en las piernas el escudo para apartarlo, Perdí el escudo en ese movimiento, Pero logré apartarme de su Camino.

Herido y sin defensa debía alejarme de él Para recuperar fuerzas, Su catalizador brilló otra vez y él iba a lanzar a todos sus rastreadores contra mi, logre activar el Medallón antes de que eso ocurriera. Pero él me lanzaba todo lo que tenía, no sabía si el medallón resistiría este tipo de fuerza Abismal. Sentía que el Colgante se sobrecargaría por el poder que lo rodeaba, Necesitaba el escudo para protegerme de esto pero se encontraba a 5 metros de mi posición, Me mantenía firme pero débil Esta fuerza del abismo me debilitaba mucho, Quemaba mi alma y me hacía caer de rodillas aún con la protección del colgante, Los rastreadores en un punto se detuvieron, pero eso solo porque manus había utilizado toda su energía en ello, pero se disponía a atacar nuevamente.

Débil, Cansado como nunca antes en mi vida, Herido, Dioses esta era la verdadera fuerza del Abismo, Esta es la fuerza con la que Artorias fue sometido, Este dolor tan malditamente insoportable Doblegó a mi hermano y ahora me doblegaba a mí, Dioses ¿Así terminaría todo para mi?, ¿Tan vacío era realmente el Final?, Hermanos… Sif, Ciaran, Gough, Artorias. Perdonenme.

Aceptaba el destino tan secamente y esperando el golpe de gracia, hasta que un aullido se escuchó en todo el campo, Sif estaba aquí él también buscaba Venganza y había venido de tan lejos para Hacerlo, atacó a manus y este perdió su equilibrio, de hecho perdió parte de su Cornamenta por el golpe que Sif le había dado con su La espada de Artorias.

Sif me había Protegido y estaba frente a mi encarando a Manus, se mantenía firme y listo para hacer lo necesario para Defenderme,888mn0 Este lobo tan solo era un cachorro pero había dejado de lado su miedo por este ser solo para Defenderme y Demostrar que yo debía seguir de pie… Sif Perdoname, Me deje llevar por mi debilidad, me disculpo contigo por eso, No volverá a suceder.

Me levantaba Nuevamente listo para Hacerle frente a este ser, Sif y yo nos lanzamos en contra de Manus, Ambos luchábamos contra él sin detener nuestros ataques, Sif luchaba tan feroz, tan rápido, Artorias le había enseñado bien a este pequeño lobo, De Hecho se podría decir que yo peleaba junto a Artorias y no junto a Sif. Ambos Estábamos juntos en esto y terminaremos esto Juntos…. Como hermanos.

Mientras Sif lo distraía yo lo golpeaba y viceversa, Manus era atacado por nuestras Fuerzas combinadas, Rápidos como el rayo, Hermano y hermano peleando para Liberar al mundo de La Corrupción del Abismo, El León y el lobo animales Hechos Para cazar a esta bestia y Con una única Victoria. El Vengar nuestro Pasado y Vivir por el Futuro. Manus intentaba defenderse pero no lograba enfocarse en quien atacar, Logramos hacerlo caer en 4 ocasiones y íbamos por la quinta.

Maldita sea debería de decirlo, ¡Holly Cooperation! Manus se encontraba en sus últimas fuerzas y nosotros estábamos listos para darle el golpe de Gracia, Ese maldito... golpeó a Sif completamente con todo su poder, Sif se encontraba completamente lastimado, Manus lo había herido golpeándolo con su Brazo en un tipo de ataque tan Histérico que logró tirarlo. Y se preparaba para matar a Sif con los Rastreadores. Tome el escudo de artorias y me dirigí hacia Sif, Me puse enfrente de él listo para recibir el ataque de Manus.

Todo su poder impacto directo el escudo, Me mantenía en mi posición frenando su ataque, pero era demasiado fuerte, me hacía retroceder indirectamente, la fuerza de los Rastreadores me Arrastraba, pero yo resistía con toda mi fuerza tenía que proteger a Sif, se lo había prometido a mi hermano, Yo siempre vería antes por el

-¿Pero Que?.- el escudo se comenzaba a deteriorar y se rompía -No… Maldita sea ¡NOOOOO!- El escudo de Artorias, el más resistente y poderoso de toda la armada de Gwynn, Se rompía ante mi como si de un Cristal se tratase, El poder de manus me arranco del Suelo y me había arrojado lejos de Sif, el colgante de Plata se me había desprendido en esa Muestra de poder que destrozó todo lo que tocó.

Miraba la imagen de manus Caminando hacia mi Caminando sobre los restos del escudo y rompiendolo más de lo que ya estaba, Hasta que encontró el colgante de plata intente alcanzarlo pero él lo tomó antes y con su brazo deforme lo apretujo hasta Romperlo. El único objeto que podía protegerme de su Fuerza se había destrozado frente a mí, Todo estaba Perdido.

-Ornstein ¿Que ocurre? Tu nunca has retrocedido ante tus enemigos, No me digas que ya has aceptado tu muerte.- Artorias.

-Tu me prometiste regresar aún si tenías que Pelear llevando tu cuerpo al Límite, ¿Acaso eso era mentira?

Ciaran.

-Vamos Ornstein ¿Que ocurre? ¿Finalmente has encontrado aquello que logró frenar al León?, Yo creía que el león no tenía limites.-

Gough.

Hermanos Tienen razón este no es de cerca el Fin, Es tan solo el comienzo, Mientras esta llama no muera aún. Habrá esperanza.

Me Volví a levantar con toda mi Fuerza, Eso era La Fuerza del relámpago Recorría mi cuerpo entero, Libremente y salvaje, Como un verdadero León cazador. Esta presa no me doblegaria. Concentraba toda mi fuerza en mi ataque final, Gracias al Anillo del Halcón Logre impactar directamente un relámpago en su Pecho, Con lo cual logré que se descuidara y que perdiera el equilibrio Sif me dio una mirada y yo se la devolví, Este movimiento lo había practicado incontables veces con artorias, Sif Con una pata lastimada se Levantaba nuevamente para Pelear, Si esto fallaba No solo sería el final, sino que ambos moriríamos, Pero prefiero Morir Luchando junto a ti Sif a morir derrotado y en Soledad. Manus me ataca furioso con su brazo deformado el cual logré esquivar, le daba la indicación a Sif para el golpe final. Manus me volvía a atacar Con su Brazo, yo solo esperaba a Sif para efectuar mi ultimo Movimiento, El se encontraba a sus espaldas Tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia él con la espada apuntando a su espalda, Manus iba a interceptar a Sif pero él se movió por debajo del Brazo logrando esquivar el Golpe se encontraba del otro lado listo para el último de mis movimientos, Manus se volteo hacia mi y con la fuerza fallida para golpear a Sif me lo dejaría caer en cualquier instante yo solo espere el momento indicado para hacerlo y lo Hice.

Parry perfecto, Sif Se lanzó hacia Manus y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar Enterré mi Lanza justo en su pecho gracias Poder del Anillo del León y Sif había enterrado la espada de Artorias en su espalda, Ambos ya lo Habíamos derrotado, tenía pues su catalizador cayó al suelo denotando que había perdido sus pocas fuerzas.

-Esto se acaba ¡AHORA!.- Levante el Cuerpo Manus hacia el cielo y el Relámpago término rematandolo.

Manus desaparecía, era obvio que había muerto pero se negaba con todo lo que le quedaba a Morir yo sabía el porqué, Así que puse el colgante Roto en su Mano Deforme y sin entender nada del porque lo había hecho, Puede que esta criatura haya matado a mi hermano e inclusive que haya intentado matarme a mí y a Sif, Pero tenía que recordar que esta criatura es Como yo, alguien a quien le Arrebataron sus Sueños, Un hombre que lo único que quería era escapar de su Horrible destino y lo único que él Anhelaba con toda su existencia era este Amuleto Roto.

Manus me miro y como si hubiera dejado ir una Carga terrible de su espalda, Acto siguiente puso ese amuleto en su pecho y me había parecido que él había sonreído "Gracias"... El Padre del Abismo se marchaba de este mundo en Paz, Una paz tan tranquilizadora y tan llena de Luz, Como esos recuerdos de Antaño perdidos en el Tiempo.

Al desaparecer dejó detrás a La Princesa del Amanecer, se encontraba temblando y llorando, Yo decidí dejarla sola, sus Problemas no eran asunto mío, ella Regresaría a su reino para Reconstruir y Devolverle la Luz a la oscuridad, Bien por ella Pero que esto quede como un recordatorio de que Con El Demonio No se juega. Así que sif y yo nos marchamos de ese lugar sin Mirar Atrás.

Ahora Nos reencontramos una Vez más, Gough había dejado una pila de talladuras de Madera y Ciaran Había dejado su máscara de lado al igual que yo había dejado mi pasado atrás.

Todos estábamos listos para dejar este lugar Juntos, Listos para comenzar con una Nueva Vida.

-¿Están listos?, Porque ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás. Dijo Gough Utilizando su arco como un bastón para Caminar entre la Oscuridad.

-Hm Gogh eh estado esperando este momento por Mucho tiempo... Ya no tengo dudas, es Hora de Volver a la vida.

-Solo me pregunto ¿Qué será de nosotros... Digo ¿Que será de nuestro Futuro?.- Mencionaba Ciaran Acariciando el pelaje de Sif.

-Eso es algo que descubriremos Muy pronto, Vamos aún tenemos una Tumba que Construir y después Solo el Tiempo lo dirá.-

-Ornstein… Tienes razón hay que volver a esa Noche, Esa noche donde todos nos encontrábamos Juntos, Hay que quedarnos Definitivamente así, Y Vivir… Esa forma de Vivir que tu ya conocias, Hay que volver a esa noche.- Dijo Ciaran Mirándome a Los Ojos, -Te digo algo, Tus ojos No han perdido es Flama, Siguen siendo de esa Tonalidad de Rojo tan viva que ya había conocido en tiempos Muy antiguos.-

-Hmm entonces ¿Siguen siendo rojos?, Solo espero que esa Melena dorada de Dorada del león se sigue manteniendo igual que siempre Je je je.- Había mencionado Gough tratando de imaginarme en su mente. -Aunque me pregunto si esa Cicatriz ya ha desaparecido.- Terminando de

-No esa sigue aquí.- Tocando mi frente hasta llegar a mi mejilla derecha.-, al igual que nosotros. Vamos Tenemos una Promesa que Cumplir…-

**La promesa de Vivir Por Artorias.**

**Has llegado de tan lejos Oh criatura, Pues mis palabras no pueden expresar tanta Gratitud. Desde el inicio hasta el fin Sabía que tu llegarías hasta aquí.**

**Mi primera Historia que ha llegado a su Inevitable fin, Todo inicio tiene un final y toda historia Debe de tener uno o varios, Si elegiste este Final dime ¿qué te pareció?, El final es algo que llega relativamente, pero el final de una Historia no es tan solo el comienzo de otra. Y tu si quieres retomar algún punto de esta línea puedes hacerlo, Si quieres escribir una Historia a base de esta puedes Hacerlo, yo por mi parte estoy satisfecho con esta Historia. Escribe tu propio Destino**

**Es emocionante para mí terminar algo que había empezado como un simple pasatiempo y terminó siendo uno de los Trabajos más serios de mi vida.**

**No hay sentimiento más gratificante que este, la verdad un Pedazo de mi corazón se va con esta historia, Una Sueño tarda un año en convertirse en solo un recuerdo. Gracias por este gran sueño.**

**Gracias Saiko Mr Por tu apoyo con cada review, Gracias Matty 1562 por tu maravillosa Review Y Muchas gracias Mr Selfish por haber sido más leal que Artorias a sus ideales, de verdad las palabras no sobran y nos son Suficientes para expresar tanta Gratitud, Gracias Ornstein, Gracias Artorias, Gracias Ciaran, Gracias Gough, Gracias Sif. Gracias a todos por dejarme vivir este Sueño. Gracias por seguir a este servidor por todo lo que duró esta serie que llega a su Fin después de Muchas dificultades y fallos. **

**¿Y ahora Qué? **

**Edward el caballero de Kadania tiene una Historia que contar, pero primero Salt AnD Sanctuary tiene que salir. El tiempo de esperar Otra serie de Dark Souls Será largo y muy Cansado pero al final la Recompensa los recibirá siempre con una Buena sonrisa.**

**Caballeros y Guardianas Mi capítulo en esta Historia Ha terminado, Pero sus destinos aún les aguardan Muchas sorpresas en el camino, Escriban sus Propios Destinos.**

**Con mucho Cariño y Respeto a todos y a todas les mando un Abrazo y Un beso de todo corazón.**

**De su vecino amigable**

**El Sorprendente Eddy Araña. Hasta la próxima**


	9. Abyss Slayer

**Todo y después del Nada algo importante.**

**Yo soy alguien que le gusta decidir, Me gusta decidir mi destino y mi futuro y la forma en la que cuento mis Historias, Si quiero que algo termine que termine de Una forma, Pero una historia no tiene que tener solo un final y no debería, a mi me gustaría darle no solo una Conclusión, Si quiero decidir mi destino voy a hacerlo De la manera en la que experimente mi historia.**

**Así que habrá más de un final aunque el inicio va a ser el mismo pero notarán la diferencia con cada Final.**

**El Final Old Dragon Slayer.**

**El Final Brothers To The End.**

**Y el Final Abyss Slayer.**

**Cada Final es canónico, Cada final es como tu quieras que haya sido y el cómo la hayas vivido, así que decide tu destino.**

**-Abyss Slayer.-**

Manus rugía como un animal furioso y Salvaje Listo para masacrar, Yo me mantenía firme Listo para que la batalla a muerte contra el Padre del Abismo.

Me moví tan rápido como el rayo Intentando atacar a Manus él comenzó a moverse como maldito Animal. Salvaje como el demonio, una Bestia tan poderosa Que atacaba sin una maldita restricción, Al igual que yo.

Soy un Animal Salvaje Como esta bestia, mi venganza No me frenaba de hecho me Alentaba a seguir, Atacaba con toda mi fuerza y Manus Hacía los mismo, Intentaba seguir atacando pero Necesitaba mantener el escudo en alto pues sus ataques incesantes me tratan de impactar sin piedad, Atacaba como dije antes sin ninguna limitante Intentaba mantenerme firme pero Era difícil.

En un momento se lanzó hacia mí Con su brazo deformado y yo me aleje lo suficiente para recuperar mi energía, esta bestia era poderosa más de lo que me había imaginado, Lanzaba mis relámpagos con toda mi fuerza pero él los esquivaba como si simplemente no fuesen mucho trabajo, Maldito.

Seguía intentando Golpearlo pero era como si atacara a algo mucho más rápido que el rayo, Mi fuerza se agotaba en cuestión de segundos, Sus ataques me lograban aturdir y desubicar, Me movía como podía por toda la arena de combate Intentando pensar en un Maldito plan de cmo hacerle retroceder o como podría Hacerlo, Era muy difícil pelear contra él e incluso me mantenía atento de las Formas en las que él actuaba para Intentar un plan, Pero no había un patron Claro en sus ataques. Era como si tan solo Hiciera todos sus movimientos sin siquiera pensarlo previamente, Tan solo se movía, Sin ninguna coherencia, Sin ninguna forma definitiva para atacar, Esa criatura solo se movía con toda la ferocidad que su Cuerpo le entregaba, yo seguía intentando defenderme con todo lo que podía.

¿Esta es la criatura que venció a Artorias? Si... Lo fue Y ahora esta Criatura iba a matarme si no Me enfrentaba a él con todo lo que tenía. Debía hacerle Frente de una forma u de otra así que Era hora de Ser Un Cazador. Puse mi fuerza completa para empujarlo con el escudo, Si quería pelear contra él debía de Volverme algo más Brutal Compensar mi defenza con mi Brutalidad en combate, Como un verdadero cazador... Como alguien nacido de la Sangre, Esta Criatura era mi presa y yo era Un cazador de Dragones Y Ahora debía Masacrar a mi Presa.

Un Verdadero Cazador Doblega a su Presa… Y yo soy el Cazador.

Ahora esto es en serio.

Manus Rugió con todo lo que tenía y yo Hice exactamente lo mismo, Ambos nos lanzamos al ataque,

Uno, Dos, Tres, Un golpe con mi lanza directo en la base de su Brazo.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Ataque directo al Cuello.

Uno, Dos, Tres, Le Rompi uno de sus Cuernos.

Todo esto no hizo más que enfurecer Más a la bestia, La cual comenzó a atacar más rápido Yo Contraatacaba sin Limitantes, Lanzaba mis relámpagos y estos lo atraviesan sin problemas era tan fácil darle con el poder del Anillo del Halcón, Tenía la impresión de que eso lo lastimaba hasta tal punto en el que Gruño de Enfado cuando esto Ocurría, Peor que antes atacaba más rápido y Yo seguía firme sin intenciones de rendirme tan fácilmente, Golpeaba el escudo con tal fuerza que se escuchaba por toda la arena hasta tal punto en el que sentía que él mismo se rompería por tanta fuerza con la que golpeaba.

Este es el mejor escudo de todos, Nada podía romperlo con Facilidad ni siquiera esta Bestia Estúpida.

Seguía golpeándolo con mi Lanza Para hacer que perdiera su Estabilidad, pero el maldito seguía atacando, Dioses era demaciado Rapido, me golpeaba demasiado y me hizo caer de rodillas en dos ocasiones, Necesitaba concentrarme o si no moriría aquí, Tengo una promesa que cumplir y esta cosa no me daría muerte así de fácil, Así que espere el momento adecuado para hacerlo, mirando como atacaba al escudo, Uno… Dos…

**¡TRES!…**

Parry perfecto, Cuando logre que perdiera su estabilidad encendí el poder de mi lanza esto acabaría de una vez y por todas, El poder del anillo del Abejorro y el León le darían una muerte Dolorosa…

Hijo de… Su mano deforme atrapó la punta de mi lanza cuando esta ya se iba a incrustar en su Cuerpo y su catalizador comenzó a brillar, -¡Maldita sea!- Gite intentando escapar pero los Rastreadores salieron en mi contra Listos para acabar conmigo, Tome el colgante y active su poder antes de que me alcanzaran. Una esfera de luz cubrió todo mi cuerpo impidiendo que los rastreadores Acabaran conmigo, Maldito Cazador con suerte.

Pero no fue suerte cuando me logró golpear con su Catalizador justo en el Abdomen, Escupi sangre la cual cubrió una pequeña parte de la arena, Me había roto las malditas costillas, sentía como cada una se rompía lenta y tortuosamente, Dioses que sí logró hacerme caer por el dolor Levantó su Catalizador una vez más para Romperme la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

Subi el escudo lo más rápido que pude para evitarlo a toda costa, sentia la presion del escudo contra mí, su fuerza quería aplastarme ahí mismo. Eso no surtía ningún efecto así que golpeaba el escudo para hacer que yo perdiera mi estabilidad y así terminar conmigo, hice lo que tenía que hacer y Empuje con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en las piernas el escudo para apartarlo, Perdí el escudo en ese movimiento, Pero logré apartarme de su Camino.

Herido y sin defensa debía alejarme de él Para recuperar fuerzas, Su catalizador brilló otra vez y él iba a lanzar a todos sus rastreadores contra mi, logre activar el Medallón antes de que eso ocurriera. Pero él me lanzaba todo lo que tenía, no sabía si el medallón resistiría este tipo de fuerza Abismal. Sentía que el Colgante se sobrecargaría por el poder que lo rodeaba, Necesitaba el escudo para protegerme de esto pero se encontraba a 5 metros de mi posición, Me mantenía firme pero débil Esta fuerza del abismo me debilitaba mucho, Quemaba mi alma y me hacía caer de rodillas aún con la protección del colgante, Los rastreadores en un punto se detuvieron, pero eso solo porque manus había utilizado toda su energía en ello, pero se disponía a atacar nuevamente.

Débil, Cansado como nunca antes en mi vida, Herido, Dioses esta era la verdadera fuerza del Abismo, Esta es la fuerza con la que Artorias fue sometido, Este dolor tan malditamente insoportable Doblegó a mi hermano y ahora me doblegaba a mí, Dioses ¿Así terminaría todo para mi?, ¿Tan vacío era realmente el Final?, Hermanos… Sif, Ciaran, Gough, Artorias. Perdonenme.

Aceptaba el destino tan secamente y esperando el golpe de gracia, hasta que un aullido se escuchó en todo el campo, Sif estaba aquí él también buscaba Venganza y había venido de tan lejos para Hacerlo, atacó a manus y este perdió su equilibrio, de hecho perdió parte de su Cornamenta por el golpe que Sif le había dado con su La espada de Artorias.

Sif me había Protegido y estaba frente a mi encarando a Manus, se mantenía firme y listo para hacer lo necesario para Defenderme,888mn0 Este lobo tan solo era un cachorro pero había dejado de lado su miedo por este ser solo para Defenderme y Demostrar que yo debía seguir de pie… Sif Perdoname, Me deje llevar por mi debilidad, me disculpo contigo por eso, No volverá a suceder.

Me levantaba Nuevamente listo para Hacerle frente a este ser, Sif y yo nos lanzamos en contra de Manus, Ambos luchábamos contra él sin detener nuestros ataques, Sif luchaba tan feroz, tan rápido, Artorias le había enseñado bien a este pequeño lobo, De Hecho se podría decir que yo peleaba junto a Artorias y no junto a Sif. Ambos Estábamos juntos en esto y terminaremos esto Juntos…. Como hermanos.

Mientras Sif lo distraía yo lo golpeaba y viceversa, Manus era atacado por nuestras Fuerzas combinadas, Rápidos como el rayo, Hermano y hermano peleando para Liberar al mundo de La Corrupción del Abismo, El León y el lobo animales Hechos Para cazar a esta bestia y Con una única Victoria. El Vengar nuestro Pasado y Vivir por el Futuro. Manus intentaba defenderse pero no lograba enfocarse en quien atacar, Logramos hacerlo caer en 4 ocasiones y íbamos por la quinta.

Maldita sea debería de decirlo, ¡Holly Cooperation! Manus se encontraba en sus últimas fuerzas y nosotros estábamos listos para darle el golpe de Gracia, Ese maldito... golpeó a Sif completamente con todo su poder, Sif se encontraba completamente lastimado, Manus lo había herido golpeándolo con su Brazo en un tipo de ataque tan Histérico que logró tirarlo. Y se preparaba para matar a Sif con los Rastreadores. Tome el escudo de artorias y me dirigí hacia Sif, Me puse enfrente de él listo para recibir el ataque de Manus.

Todo su poder impacto directo el escudo, Me mantenía en mi posición frenando su ataque, pero era demasiado fuerte, me hacía retroceder indirectamente, la fuerza de los Rastreadores me Arrastraba, pero yo resistía con toda mi fuerza tenía que proteger a Sif, se lo había prometido a mi hermano, Yo siempre vería antes por el

-¿Pero Que?.- el escudo se comenzaba a deteriorar y se rompía -No… Maldita sea ¡NOOOOO!- El escudo de Artorias, el más resistente y poderoso de toda la armada de Gwynn, Se rompía ante mi como si de un Cristal se tratase, El poder de Manus me arranco del Suelo y me había arrojado lejos de Sif, el colgante de Plata se me había desprendido en esa Muestra de poder que destrozó todo lo que tocó.

Miraba la imagen de manus Caminando hacia mi Caminando sobre los restos del escudo y rompiendolo más de lo que ya estaba, Hasta que encontró el colgante de plata intente alcanzarlo pero él lo tomó antes y con su brazo deforme lo apretujo hasta Romperlo. El único objeto que podía protegerme de su Fuerza se había destrozado frente a mí, Todo estaba Perdido.

Revise mi estado y los anillos se habían roto completamente, solo quedaba el anillo del león completamente Bañado por el Abismo, Esto realmente se trataba del fin... Manus Se acercaba a mí Sus pasos resonaban en toda la Arena, Yo me levantaba Con mucha pesadez Para pelear Una Vez más, Apoyándome con mi Lanza intentando no Caerme Si Mi vida acabaría de esta forma Acabaría conmigo Luchando, Moriré de pie como un verdadero caballero. Manus se había posicionado frente a mí Listo para matar, Este maldito seguía de pie aún con todas la heridas de su cuerpo, Mire hacia Sif y el se encontraba herido y casi en un estado menos que deplorable, Tenía una de sus patas delanteras lastimada hasta tal grado que sangraba mucho, Su pelaje se encontraba Completamente sucio, lleno de tierra, sangre y Corrupción, Me dolía mucho verlo así. Por esa razón hice lo que debía hacer...

Me aleje de Manus lo más rápido que pude hasta Llegar con Sif y le dí un Hueso Regreso, Sif intentó regresar se le veía en el rostro que quería volver a la arena pero yo ya no quería que estuviera aquí, le prometí a Artorias que vería primero por él y que lo protegería así fuera Arriesgando mi propia Vida.

Confío mucho en Sif, Tanto para Utilizar una de las técnicas que Artorias y yo habíamos Hecho en miles de ocasiones y la Única que podría acabar con Manus, pero mi prioridad es mantenerlo a salvo… Adiós Amigo mío regresa y mantente a Salvo.

Esto ahora era entre él y Yo, La única manera de vencer a Manus era Llevando mi cuerpo hasta el límite, pero yo ya me encontraba en el Límite de mi resistencia Física, herido y con muy poca salud. Necesito acabar con él ¿Pero como? Solo tenía una idea en la cabeza, Atacar sin una Maldita Idea de qué hacer.

Así que ¿Qué tenía que perder?, una de mis preocupaciones más grandes ya estaba a salvo. Lo siento Hermanos pero parece ser que para vencerlo tengo que Perecer. Si es así voy a hacerlo.

"Esto es por Artorias" Dije para mi adentros, Con las fuerzas que me quedaban mire Hacia manus Listo para el Golpe Final y el se encontraba igual, ambos dimos un rugido ensordecedor que se escuchó por toda la arena y nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro.

.

.

.

Mi Corazón se encontraba completamente Destrozado, el catalizador de Manus lo había atravesado por Completo, Pero me seguía manteniendo de Pie, Pero manus no. Su cabeza estaba completamente Empalada, Mi lanza lo había Rematado de tal forma que su sangre escurría por todo el cuerpo de la Dragon Slayer.

El Colgante se me había caído y Manus lo había visto, Con sus últimas fuerzas se acercó hacia él e intentó tomarlo aún si en el proceso mi lanza se enterraba más en su cráneo y lo destruía, pero se encontraba Tan lejos Sentía que cada uno de sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de sangre , Su objeto se encontraba tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca y él Ni Siquiera pudo alcanzarlo. Murió sintiendo un dolor mucho más grande que nunca había sentido, el dolor de perder para siempre su Luz.

Con muy pocas fuerzas logré sacar el catalizador de mi Corazón, El Abismo sentía su fuerza quemando mi alma, Mi sangre cambiaba de color y yo sentía mis Fuerzas desvanecerse en una Fuerte agonía, el agujero de mi pecho comenzaba a gotear Esta sustancia tan Tóxica y corrosiva, El fin era tán... Abrumador.

Seguía de pie pero estaba muriendo Peor que un perro, Mi fin había llegado y era tan doloroso, Mi conciencia, mis recuerdo, lo que fui, lo que pude haber sido, Todo eso se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Este es mi premio por haber sido el Guerrero más leal a una Causa perdida, Si éste realmente lo era Dolió con toda el Alma, En las partes donde mi Armadura se encontraba Rota salía una Niebla tan oscura como este maldito agujero en la Tierra. La Corrupción había progresado de una manera muy rápida, Avanzaba sin sentido hacia mi Dragon Slayer que se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo. ¿Mi destino en serio se trataba de esto?, Sufrir eternamente como un Hollow sin un sentido por el Cual existir, Esta Recompensa me mortificaba y me hacía abandonar mi ser en estas penumbras donde la Luz nunca ha llegado, Libere a mi hermano de esto y ahora yo tomaba su lugar sin oponerme pues ya no había más nada que Hacer.

Perdoname Ciaran pero no podré cumplir mi promesa, Ahora este cuerpo ya no me pertenece y yo estoy atrapado dentro en un Laberinto interminable de Oscuridad.

Perdoname Gough el León fue derrotado por una fuerza superior, lamento no poder regresar con ustedes Lo siento tanto.

Perdoname Artorias No pude evitar terminar igual que tu, Perdoname por no poder cumplir con mi Promesa, perdoname por todo lo que voy a hacer, Perdóname por No Cuidar de Sif Que se encuentra mal Herido en el Presente, Ahora solo queda esto, La inquietante y solitaria Nada. Perdonenme Porfavor…. Se los suplico...

La Princesa del amanecer se levantaba, entre las penumbras Mirando con horror como mi Cuerpo se acercaba hacia ella, Con lanza en mano dispuesto a matar al único rayo de luz que quedaba en Oolacile… Mi destino se había escrito en ese momento con la Sangre de la Princesa. El Asesino del Abismo reclama su Trono en la oscuridad y mi ser Se entregaba a este destino sin Nada que hacer para evitarlo, Solo Existir atrapado en mi propia mente.

-Gough… Ornstein no est Regresando.- Dijo Ciaran temiendo lo peor. -¿Es que Acaso… ¿Es que acaso el... Falló.- Terminaba de decir con un Fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-Hmm… Ciaran nuestro hermano Ya no es más uno de nosotros, Parece ser que su ser se ha Corrompido. Ahora está en las manos del siguiente guerrero en venir a este lugar en Liberarlo de el mismo sufrimiento que nuestro hermano Artorias Fue obligado.- Dijo Gough triste. -Ornstein peleaste con honor y con Valor, Pero ahora Alguien tiene que terminar contigo, Hermano mío El Abismo va a pagar por esto…- Dijo Gough Perdiendo la Compostura y Sollozando junto a Ciaran, El Abismo volvió a Arrebatarle un hermano a ellos dos ese mismo Día. El día en el que Ornstein se Convirtió en el nuevo Señor del Abismo.

**Has llegado de tan lejos Oh criatura, Pues mis palabras no pueden expresar tanta Gratitud. Desde el inicio hasta el fin Sabía que tu llegarías hasta aquí.**

**Mi primera Historia que ha llegado a su Inevitable fin, Todo inicio tiene un final y toda historia Debe de tener uno o varios, Si elegiste este Final dime ¿qué te pareció?, El final es algo que llega relativamente, pero el final de una Historia no es tan solo el comienzo de otra. Y tu si quieres retomar algún punto de esta línea puedes hacerlo, Si quieres escribir una Historia a base de esta puedes Hacerlo, yo por mi parte estoy satisfecho con esta Historia. Escribe tu propio Destino**

**Es emocionante para mí terminar algo que había empezado como un simple pasatiempo y terminó siendo uno de los Trabajos más serios de mi vida.**

**No hay sentimiento más gratificante que este, la verdad un Pedazo de mi corazón se va con esta historia, Una Sueño tarda un año en convertirse en solo un recuerdo. Gracias por este gran sueño.**

**Gracias Saiko Mr Por tu apoyo con cada review, Gracias Matty 1562 por tu maravillosa Review Y Muchas gracias Mr Selfish por haber sido más leal que Artorias a sus ideales, de verdad las palabras no sobran y nos son Suficientes para expresar tanta Gratitud, Gracias Ornstein, Gracias Artorias, Gracias Ciaran, Gracias Gough, Gracias Sif. Gracias a todos por dejarme vivir este Sueño. Gracias por seguir a este servidor por todo lo que duró esta serie que llega a su Fin después de Muchas dificultades y fallos. **

**¿Y ahora Qué? **

**Edward el caballero de Kadania tiene una Historia que contar, pero primero Salt AnD Sanctuary tiene que salir. El tiempo de esperar Otra serie de Dark Souls Será largo y muy Cansado pero al final la Recompensa los recibirá siempre con una Buena sonrisa.**

**Caballeros y Guardianas Mi capítulo en esta Historia Ha terminado, Pero sus destinos aún les aguardan Muchas sorpresas en el camino, Escriban sus Propios Destinos.**

**Con mucho Cariño y Respeto a todos y a todas les mando un Abrazo y Un beso de todo corazón.**

**De su vecino amigable**

**El Sorprendente Eddy Araña. Hasta la próxima**


End file.
